Confusion Of A Teenaged Boy
by BOE-4eva
Summary: Wolfram is famous, Murata is a drooling fangirl and Yuuri is hungry. When Yuuri and Wolfram meet at a concert Yuuri won tickets to, Wolf is brushed off, but this only makes him MORE determined! I KNOW it's not beta read, if you don't like, DON'T READ!
1. Winners are Grinners Or Not?

YAY I have another KKM Ficcie!! WOOT!!!

And this one will be LONGER GO ME!!

And its um gonna be rated M…. for chapters coming up wink

Ive written a fair bit of this fic already so updates should appear relatively fast.

Ok here we go… it's a Yuuram ficcie… with possibly a bit of Murata x Conrad

Disclaimer: I…. NO OWNIE!!!... means…. NOT MINE BWAH TAKE THAT COPYRIGHT LAWS!!

**Confusion of a Teenaged Boy**

**Chapter 1**

"Winners are Grinners... or not..."

Superstardom got tiresome, people who crave it, don't realise what they'll miss in a normal life. Taking even the most important things for granted with out even realising. Being able to come and go as you please, have a proper relationship and loyal friends are some of the things Wolfram Bielefelt will never get back.

* * *

"Oh my god!! NO YOU DIDN'T?!?!?" One of the male teens in the black school uniforms waled in shock. The other nodded blatantly shocked by his friends outburst.

"Ahh, yes, yes I did…." He says pulling two tickets out of his pocket, and within a second they are stolen from his hand.

"HOW DID YOU GET THESE??!! I heard they were sold out!! I MUST go!!! Yuuri…. take me with you" Yuuri is caught off guard when is friend takes a hold of his shirt in desperation. "Please…" He begs.

"Murata, I _was _planning of bringing you…. I don't know _why _you like him so much. He's just a _pretty boy_!" Yuuri rolled his eyes, while Murata gaped in insult.

"_Just a pretty boy?_ _JUST A PRETTY BOY??!! _He is THE Hottest guy in Japan!"

Yuri takes the tickets back from his friend with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever you say, but personally I don't think that there's anything special about him." He looks thoughtful. "In fact, I think he's a little stuck up!"

Murata sighs sadly and places a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"My poor misinformed Shibuya. You just don't get it. Anyone _that_ attractive is _allowed_ to be 'stuck up'. It's a law of nature!!" Yuuri shrugged the hand off.

"Funny, I've never heard that law before!" He adds sarcastically.

"If you don't like him _that _much then why did you buy the tickets?" Murata asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I don't like his music… and I didn't _buy_ them… I won them… _apparently_ I entered some contest" Yuuri says suspiciously eyeing the other. Murata smiled awkwardly.

"Well I entered us both, it just so happens, that you've always had better luck than I have! And the proof, is right in front of us, my friend!" He says pointing to the tickets.

"Hmm, ok… well.." Yuuri pauses and pulls something else out of his pocket. "I won these backstage thingies with them…" Murata's face pales, and his eyes widen.

"You mean you WON first prize…. I thought…I thought you'd won one of the complimentary prizes…" He pauses and looks like he's going to faint. "Do you know what this means……?" Yuuri blinks absently.

"Umm… we get to go … backstage?" Yuri feels both of Murata's hands on his shoulders, as if he needed to brace himself so he wouldn't fall over.

"It means…" He takes a deep breath, his face still as pale as death. "We…. We… get to have a _private _meal with him… ALONE" and with that final burst of energy, Murata is on the ground, out cold. Leaving Yuuri more than a little shocked.

* * *

Yuuri is attacked by another wild shirt being thrown at his face.

"Is this _really_ necessary? It's just a concert….." He asks pulling the material from his view. Murata pulled himself from the wardrobe in total shock.

"Of course it is _necessary!! _Its not _just _a concert…. It is the BEST concert and _dinner!!_ …. How about this one…" He holds a blue pin striped shirt to his chest. Yuuri leans back on his arms on the bed.

"Oh yea I keep forgetting about that…." He admits, and screws up his nose at the shirt. Murata drops it to the ground absently.

"You FORGOT… How could you FORGET!??? This is the GREATEST thing to ever happen … and you … GAHH Your NUTS!" He pulls out another shirt, this time red. And looks at Yuuri in question. Who raises an eyebrow.

"Don't you think your going to look a tad….. formal… It's a concert, not a ball" Murata sighs loudly, before taking trying the shirt on properly.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri… " He shakes his head. "I want to look good to meet him, I don't want to look like some hormone crazed teen…" He adjusts his collar.

"But you are some _hormone crazed teen…_" Yuuri smiles.

"I don't want him knowing that though, I want to come across as a mature well-rounded individual" He turns around to show the other. "That's if I have any chance with him" Yuuri breaks down in to hysterical laughter. Murata turns back to the mirror to view the shirt.

"What… too bright?" He brushes it down with his hands.

"No… no…. It's…Oh my god!" Yuuri tries to explain but his laughter wont cease. Murata locks him with a glare.

After a few seconds, Yuuri had composed himself enough to finally speak.

"You think … you want… to… _date _him…." Murata stared with 'duh' expression. "You think that someone like him… would give someone like you the time of day… EVER?" Harsh, but true.

"You never know…." Murata says pouting slightly.

"He's not exactly known for 'sleeping around' let alone having a relationship with a 'fan'….. in fact…. I can't even remember him having a public relationship at all… I guess, his career is more important to him." Yuri says starting to drabble towards the end.

"Just because it hasn't happened doesn't mean it never will….. so, do you like this one or not?" He changes the subject quickly, trying not to down his hopes to much, and points to his red shirt once more.

"Whatever… It's fine!" Yuuri shrugs, disappointed that the subject had been changed, he was in the mood for laughing…. And not for a fashion show.

"Good! I like it!" He nods in approval. "Now…. Pants" He pulls out a pair of pants from a hanger and holds them against his waist. "What do you think?"

Yuuri groans loudly and collapses back onto the bed.

_This is NOT fun…

* * *

_

"Another drink Wolfram?" The taller man asked the much shorter boy seated in front of an overly-sized mirror.

"Something red…" He answered as a young lady was powdered his face and another combed his hair.

"Right away" The man opened the bar fridge and pour a drink for the young pop star.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked placing the drink on the bench in front of the boy.

"Conrad, it's just another concert, it's nothing…." He insisted swiping a piece of hair out of his eye.

"Oh no, that not what I meant, you don't remember…."

"Remember what?" Wolfram interrupted impatiently.

"The competition for the dinner date….. is for after the concert." Conrad held his breath waiting for a painful yell, but it never came.

"Great…" He heard sarcastically instead. "Probably two teenie-boppers, I'm sure these girls will be as annoying and gushy as the last ones." He rolled his eyes at his reflection in the mirror. The girls around him giggled loudly.

"Umm, this time… they are boys." Wolfram quickly swivelled the chair around almost throwing the girls to the ground in shock to stair wide-eyed at his counterpart. Conrad began to explain himself.

"You'd be surprised how large the percentage of your is that are male… Well we always knew you were I hit with the 'gay' community, but these boys are both teenagers attending a public school. They may be straight, and if they are, your touching even more people than we ever thought." Wolfram rolled his eyes disgusted.

"I don't want to _touch_ anyone!" Conrad closed his eyes and smiled in amusement.

"That's not what I meant…." Wolfram interrupts once more.

"I know brother! But I guess…. This may be a pleasant change from the usual. Hopefully." He preyed silently.

* * *

Enjoy?

More coming soon

Please review, me like reviews YAY

Okies…

Ciao for now!

Not for long

BOE4eva


	2. Fateful Meeting

OMG… I'm sorry, this chapter was supposed to be WAYYYY longer than I made it smakys self The next one will be up soon to compensate

Disclaimer: I own…. Nothing…. Well… not Kyou Kara Moau neways… BWAH

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 2

"**Fateful Meeting" **

"OH.. MY.. GOD… Wasn't that just the best thing EVER!!" Murata announced loudly at the table for about the billionth time. Yuuri rolled his eyes, for about the billionth time.

"If you say that ONE more time…. I'm going to back hand you!" He threatened. Murata bit his lip to silence himself, sitting back in his chair patiently.

"He sure is taking his time!" Yuuri muttered glancing at his watch.

"He's allowed to take his time, He's got to freshen up…. He did just have a long… sweaty… concert" Murata's eyes glaze over and he appears stuck in a daydream.

Yuuri tries not to let the thought that his best friend is having 'fantasies' about some over-payed, stuck-up pretty boy, bother him. Yuri cringed inwardly; the notion was harder to forget than he had hoped. And it doesn't help when Murata's sitting across from him with a dazed look that could almost be mistaken for a silent orgasm.

Out of the corner of his eye Yuuri catches a glimpse of an older man approaching them, he assumes he heading to them, as the rest of the quaint restaurant is empty.

"I'm sorry boys, Wolfram will be but a moment longer. He is just changing." He smiled politely before leaving without waiting for a response.

"Changing…. He's been changing for over an hour now" Yuri whines checking his watch again. Murata appears to wake up.

"Err… what… what did that guy want…?" He asks rubbing his forehead. Yuuri fakes a sad expression.

"He said Wolfram ain't coming… Too bad…. We should go then." He announces standing up instantly. Murata looks momentarily saddened before the door opens, and in walks the achingly beautiful teen pop sensation. In what, both boys would have described as, an aura of heavenly light. He flicked his hair elegantly and the strands looked to sparkle as they caught the light. The moment was truly dreamlike, and both boys bathed in it.

But when the door closed behind him, the light disappeared and reality was returned. Yuuri snapped out of the trance, where Murata remained awestruck.

Yuri had to admit, Wolfram was amazingly attractive for a guy, and seeing him up close was just…. Wow.

The beauty took the seat at the head of the table with both Murata and Yuuri on either side. There was a moment of silence, as Wolfram made himself comfortable, Murata stared, and Yuri tried not to make eye contact in fear of not being able to look away.

"… I love you…" Murata whispered with a breathless sigh, Wolfram raised an eyebrow, and heard a loud thud, which turned out to be Yuuri's head hitting the table in embarrassment. Subsequently shocking Murata out of his daydream, with a rosy blush of his cheeks.

Wolfram had to admit that this was 'different' to how these dinner 'dates' usually began, he dreaded staying the entire hour.

"So.. um… did you enjoy the concert?" Wolfram asked trying to dispel the eerie silence. Which didn't work as, neither spoke, just nodding eagerly. Wolfram sighed.

"So, um… which of you is Yuuri?" Murara pointed to his friend, while Yuuri merely raised his hand.

"Congratulations on winning the competition." Wolfram said as a waiter excused himself for interrupting and asked for a drink order. Yuri found a voice to speak, suddenly noticing how dry his mouth was.

"Something red please…" He asked, the waiter nodded and wrote it down. Wolfram smiled.

"Same for me to thanks." He ordered. Murata looked on as Yuuri and Wolfram made brief eye contact. So not wanting to be lest out.

"Me too… I'll have the same as them!" He announced rather loudly. Yuuri raised turned his head to his friend.

"But you hate red, I thought it made you 'nauseous'?" Yuuri asked, considerably confused. Murata had said it in the past because, his friends loved the stuff, but the sugar highs they got from it was something he didn't want, and of course, he thought drinking ginger ale made him look far more mature. Even though he hated the stuff!

Murata silenced Yuuri with a glare. "shh" He hissed. He smiled at the waiter, who bowed and left to get the order.

"So I see your both talking now…" Wolfram pointed out with a cocky smile. Yuri and Murata both smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry… bout that, I was just a little shocked. Yea know.." Yuuri apologised. Wolfram's cocky smile remained and he nodded. Yuuri tried hard not to roll his eyes. Murata just stared on in ignorance.

"So Yuuri, why did you enter the contest?" Wolfram asked, wanting to hear the 'I'm your biggest fan' line for another confidence boost, not that he needed one. Yuuri shook his head.

"I didn't…. Murata entered me, he's the one that likes you… I'm just here for the food really." He announces, lying partially to get at the other nerves, he knew the egotistical boys question was leading, and exactly what he wanted to hear.

Wolfram appears overly shocked.

"What? You mean…. You don't really want to be here….?" Yuri shrugged and picked up the menu.

"Well I am hungry." Wolfram and Murata's eyes both widen in shock. Yuuri was _now_ enjoying himself.

Wolfram was unsure, a weird feeling stirred in his gut. It wasn't often he got kind of reaction from people. Most who follow his career would fall at his feet, even those who don't know who he is, would worship him for his stunning good looks. But this was, different, and Wolfram didn't like it, but something he did like…. Was a challenge.

* * *

AGAIN…

SOWWWY

Longer next time

Pweeeeeez review, if chu wants

I likes feedback grin

Ciao ciao


	3. Caught Off Guard

YAY!! Another chapter!!

Quicker than usual… for me anyways, I guess it helps that ive written most of this fic already… BWAH

Welll…… enjoy it

**Chapter 3**

"**Caught Off-Guard"**

This was very different for Wolfram, he has never felt this erg, to torment, to ridicule… and to, dare he even think it, to prove himself. He's never had to _prove himself_ to anyone. People seem to know he was special, know he had talent, and could beet them into a pulp if need be, he may not be built like a mountain, but when he got angry he was a powerhouse.

Taking a quick glance over at Yuuri to check if he was in fact looking at him, and disappointed on finding out he wasn't, Wolfram sighed and picked up his menu also. This was going to be difficult.

"hmm… I think I'm in the mood for…. Pasta…" Yuuri stated still looking at the menu idly. Murata was still gaping at Yuuri's blatant refusal to give in to the pop stars ego. But Murata thought, that the worse Yuuri made himself appear, the better he would look…. And then the likelihood of hitting it off with Wolfram, skyrocketed. In Murata's mind that is, the chances of any actual fireworks going off were about a billion to one, and that's putting it nicely.

Wolfram read the menu looking for anything that tickled his fancy, and finally sticking to, gnocchi, his usual, when he eats out, Italian style.

Murata changed his mind several time before Yuuri chose pizza for him.

The order was made, and the three waited. Light chatter continued, Yuuri mainly giving on worded answers to many questions asked by both Wolfram and Murata. Clearly trying to agitate the blond, who pretended to pay no mind to it, only smiling lightly.

Now playing with his fork, twisting it through the napkin in a childlike attempt to give the piece of cutlery a dress, Yuuri felt a brush up his leg. Jumping in shock, he looked up from his activity, so see who had done it, but both Wolfram and Murata appeared to in their own conversation completely separate from him. He looked down and glared at his fork.

Moments later the meals arrived, and Yuuri forgot all about that incident. He dug right into his pasta, as hungry as a pig, but he did notice Murata eating his pizza with a knife and fork…. And tried his best now to laugh with his mouth full, Murata really was trying _too_ hard. He also noticed Wolfram who twisting his fork though his food, eyes plastered on the bowl. Yuuri went back to stuffing his face.

Mere moments later, right when he had a mouthful, Yuuri felt a hand crawl up his thigh and squeeze it possessively. The shock sent him backwards off his chair and onto the ground. Laying there motionless for a moment, Yuuri contemplated what had just happened.

He eventually stood up to see Murata looking at him this knife and fork still in hand, in shock. And wolfram, with his hands in his lap, with obvious 'mock shock' on his face. Yuuri felt his lip unexpectedly twitch as he held back the erg to glare, instead sitting back down calmly and picking up his fork.

Wolfram smiled inwardly in satisfaction. He was going to get this to work, Wolfram knew he could get anyone to want him, guy or girl, no matter their sexual orientation. But he knew which way was more fun.

Murata shook his head and tried to return to the conversation he had been having.

"Yea I plan on going sometime next year…" He finished the sentence he had been in the middle of. Wolfram nodded, glancing sideways at Yuuri, trying to catch his attention on the odd chance that he may look up, keeping his fork in his mouth Wolfram sucked absently on it, with his lips slightly parted.

Unfortunately for Yuuri, he chose this moment to look up, his eyes unable to miss the expression capture on Wolfram's face, as he sucked in his fork. Yuuri swallowed a large lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

On the other side of the table Murata was anything but cool and composed, as Wolfram slid the fork in and out of his mouth. All the colour had drained from his face and his palms were slightly sweaty.

Both boys unintentionally pouted when the fork was put down and the plates were removed from the table.

Wolfram sighed innocently twisting a few strands of hair around his finger. Yuuri pealed his eyes away painfully, taking a long sip of his red lemonade to distract himself.

"So you two both have… girlfriends…." He looked over to Murata. "boyfriends… maybe?" He asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table lightly. Murata blinked wildly.

"Um, well, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment" He smiles suggestively, and then waves his hand toward Yuuri vaguely. "And he, hasn't had a girlfriend…. In quite a while…. If you know what I mean" Murata winks, Yuuri shoots him a glare, but his face conveys shock more than anything else.

"Murata!" He squeaksout. Wolfram smiles at the thought that hanging around with his gay best friend, has somehow made the school boy 'confused'. He was looking forward to confusing the boy more.

Wolfram rested his chin in his hand and turned his head toward Yuuri in question.

"So why is it, that a boy such as yourself, hasn't been dating. Id imagine you'd be beating the girls off with a stick." He flirted playfully. Yuuri tried not to blush, while Murata snickered.

"Well he doesn't attracted that much attention." Murata pointed out. Yuuri glared, but it was half-hearted, as he was to busy trying to ignore the fact that wolfram's beautiful eyes were fixed on him, like glue.

Yuuri wanted to argue that he was in fact a total babe magnet, but he couldn't say it… not only was Wolfram's stare piercing, but he also felt that a flat out lie, wasn't going to help him…

"Well…. What about you? Shouldn't someone like you, be in a relationship? Last I heard, you were _still _single!" Yuuri pointed out correctly. Murata nodded curiously. He had no idea where Yuuri was going. Wolfram shrugged.

"A relationship doesn't interest me, at the moment I'm concentrating on my career…Besides….." He lent closer to Yuuri. "I find it's best to leave people _wanting more_" He whispered, and Yuuri felt another squeeze of his thigh, dangerously high, but he was too dead rooted by the stare to escape. "People always _want_ what they can't… have…." The hand was removed as quickly as it had been placed there. And Yuuri released a deep breath he didn't even realise he had been holding.

Murata raised his eyebrow. He was hoping his instincts were wrong, that his idol.. and hopefully one day boyfriend…. (as if) … was hitting on his best friend… his _straight_ best friend… his best friend… who doesn't even have any interest in him physically what-so-ever… well that's as far as Murata knew.

For in reality, things were a WHOLE lot different. Not only was Yuuri absolutely captivated by the other… but if it weren't for the 'public' setting, he probably would have jumped him then and there, I guess that's just the _hormone crazed teenager_ in him.

In his long moment of weakness, Yuuri didn't even comprehend, that, this rich, famous and stunning guy was hitting on him…. _Him_…. Plain old Yuuri Shibuya… Nothing special about him, same hair and eyes, as everyone else in Japan… But no, Yuuri wasn't thinking about that, he was to busy watching the blond eat the chocolate mouse which had just been brought to the table in his absence of mind.

Wolfram concentrate on licking the spoon clean, taking it in and out of his mouth, in the most suggestive manner he can manage.

* * *

Two men off to the side of the restaurant, one with longer dark hair looking to be a bodyguard of sorts and the other the teen's manager, watched on in disbelief.

"What the hell is Wolfram doing Conrad?" The bodyguard asked sounding disgusted. The other smiled and laughed lightly.

"No need to worry Gwendal, he's just having some fun!" The bodyguard just grunts in annoyance.

* * *

The night wasn't over fast enough, the restaurant was getting set up for closing and the three boys were getting ready to leave.

Standing up Murata boldly stepped forward to shake Wolframs hand eagerly.

"I'm so very happy that I got to meet you… this has been the greatest day of my life" He breathed out quickly. Wolfram felt his arm getting sore from the rapid shaking, and pulled it away, and smiled warmly.

"How did you guys get here?" He asked rather 'out of the blue'. Murata and Yuuri looked at each other.

"We, took the train…" Yuuri stated flatly. Wolfram's smile broadened.

"How about a lift home in my limo then?" Both Murata and Yuuri reacted enthusiastically to this, neither had been in a limo before.

* * *

cries its ova…

BWAH

More to come

TILL NEXT TIME!!!

Review pweeeeeez


	4. Beauty and the Whimp!

Disclaimer: I don't own none of Kyou Kara Maou…. Is that a double negative…?

Sorry it took so long for this update, its just that at work we have no internet at the moment, and I do 99 of my writing and updating at work, so not having the internet has been such a burden cries

BUT

raises fist triumphantly Just for THIS I have plugged my mobile phone into the computer and am using it as an internet modem…. BUT its REALLY REALLY REALLY expensive… cries harder

But I must do it

ANYWAYS….

I' back with more, YAY ME claps excitedly

This chapter is a tad longer then the last…. But unfortunately I am one who has always been prone to the 'short chapters' virus…. Sorry, but like I said, updates will be quick, for a while.

Okk, enough of me jabberin on about… nuthin… on wit the story

**Chapter 4**

"_Beauty and the Whimp"_

It was long, black and appeared to stretch for miles, and inside it had all the comforts of home, from a bar fridge to a T.V. Yuuri and Murata sat next to each other closest to the door while Wolfram sat on the other side.

Wolfram pressed a button to open the screen to the driver so the Yuuri and Murata could rattle off their street names. Who lived a couple of neighbours hoods apart. The conversation started up with Wolfram possibly taking an offer for a multi-million dollar movie deal. And then shifts to Murata unfairly receiving a B on his last report card when it clearly should have been an A-. The conversation is cut abruptly short when the first stop is reached, and Murata regrettably gets out of the limo and bids them farewell. The limo took off again, and Yuuri watched out the window, as his friend standing on the pavement got further and further away. It was times like this he wished he lived closer to his school. When he was no longer in site, he sat forward once more, to find Wolfram wasn't where he had been, in front of him, instead, he had moved to the seat next to Yuuri.

He paused in his thought of nothing to actually think of something, and that thing being _why the hell_ would someone like _Wolfram Bielefelt_ be acting so _friendly _with someone as ordinary as him. This was just SO wrong…. But he couldn't help but feel that, it was SO right.

"Soo… err…. My house isn't to far from here… So I guess, Umm, well I had fun, and good luck with …err… stuff… and…" Wolfram smiled and scooted closer.

"No need to cut it so short, my place is still a while away" Wolfram had now even confused himself, his intention was to get the boys attention, and he had certainly achieved that, so why was he…. Why did he want to…. This wasn't like him, he'd never shown such interest in someone before, let alone someone he'd just met.

Besides the original challenge in the situation, Wolfram felt something literally drawing him to the other, he had a feeling, that beyond the relatively plain exterior, was something special…. But if he was asked about it, he would deny it. He would claim the whole escapade, to be 'for kicks'

"Well um, I should probably get home, I mean it's late…. And my parents might worry." He was lying, his parents were away for their anniversary, and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon, and his brother always worked late and went straight to bed. But he hoped that this excuse may stop him from doing anything stupid.

Wolfram pouted innocently.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me Yuuri" He lies. Yuuri shook his hands wildly in front of his head.

"No, no… it's not that…. I just… I think I should… you know… go home." Yuuri tried to explain himself but to no avail.

Wolfram wanted to end the conversation so that he could find out what it was his mind kept insisting was so special about this one? Was it simply that Wolfram always had a tendency to want what he cannot have, and finally finding someone who wasn't 'into him' was to tempting to miss. However, by now Yuuri wasn't showing any signs of displeasure. In fact…..

Wolfram felt this was the moment to test the boys will power. He sat in closer, so that their thighs were touching, and placed his right hand, on Yuuri's right knee.

"But home is so… boring…" He whispered. Yuuri's entire body tensed. He was trapped between Wolfram and the door. And a large part of him didn't want to escape. Where as, the rest of him was full of confusion. As far as he knew, he was straight. But he assumed that hanging around Murata for so long, had made this seem, somewhat, normal, and that's what _really _seemed odd.

Yuuri stared into pure emerald green eyes, eyes that one could get lost in for hours before they realised they were even trapped. But the glaze over them was somewhat distracting. But something that was even more distracting was the hand creeping ever so slowly up his thigh, fingers splayed out like a spider. Yuuri glanced down at the apposing appendage, to watch it move up slightly before his gaze was lifted by a finger under his chin. Eye contact was made once more, and Yuuri could see Wolfram grin, a wide toothy grin.

Yuuri's brain began to think logically now, in noticing that the smile wasn't one of passion or lust, but was mischievous. And while he was on that train of thought, he knew he needed to escape.

The car pulled up to the next stop which happened to be Yuuri's house, Wolfram kept a light hold of Yuuri's leg urging him to stay.

"Ok, I-I-I really must go…" he stuttered reaching behind him for the door handle wedged in his back, he opened the door which swung open from the weight on it and he land on the pavement, leaving Wolfram speechless in the car.

Yuuri stood up quickly and brushed off his rear and took hold of the door to close it once more.

"Thankyou for everything…. I had err… fun…. And er.. I guess, next time you play in town Me a Murata will be there…" Wolfram just nodded irritated but stayed silent. Yuuri closed the door and watched the car take off. He kept his eyes on until it rounded the corner and was out of site.

He released a heavy sigh in relief and headed inside. He was happy that it was over!

Or was it….

Wolfram tapped his fingers wildly, fuming. How is it that the boy could resist him? Was it that he had skipped the whole puberty thing, and never received any of hormones that came with it…. No it couldn't be, because Wolfram knew, that at one stage the boy was putty in his hands, but then, it changed and so suddenly. Wolfram wasn't going to give up that easily.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot!

**OK!!**

DONE!

More to come soon

Review if you liked Thanxies!!

Ciao Ciao

Cassie


	5. Believe it or … not

Disclaimer: Don't own…. If I did…. It would be a YAOI series…. giggles evily

OKies… so now we have the FIFTH chapter… of this here ficcie.

This is the fastest ive uploaded any fic …. EVER!

YAY ME!!!

OKies, to those peoples that have realised how bad my spelling and gramma is, I'm working on a beta reader at the moment, but this chapter was beta read by me

So I hope u enjoy

**Chapter 5**

**"**_**Believe it or … not"** _

* * *

"I don't believe you!..." Murata said walking ahead of his friend on their way to school. Yuuri sighed. 

"But it's true…" Murata stopped dead in his tracks and faced his friend, and eyebrow raised.

"You expect me to believe that Wolfram was hitting on _you… _And that he invited _you _back to his place….. but then _you _blew _him _off…. There are a few things in that story that I'm having trouble believing!" Yuuri sighed heavily.

"Look, I know it may seem a little far fetched…" Murata coughed loudly.

"A _little?..._" Yuuri nodded.

"Ok, so it's _really_ far fetched. But it' true!" He whined.

"You're the one who told me just the other day that I had _no chance_ with him, I think that's the way you 'oh so subtly' put it! And now your trying to tell me that he was coming on to _you_…" Murata began walking again. "Look Yuuri, your either the worst liar in the world…. Or you're the Luckiest person I've ever met!" Yuuri smiled awkwardly.

"Well I did win the tickets didn't I" Murata looked away in contemplation. "And he was looking at me funny _all_ night. I know you saw that…" Yuuri insisted looking for confirmation.

Murata bit his lip painfully, yes he had seen it, but he wanted to believe it was, his imagination? ….. A joke on Wolfram's part? …. As long as it wasn't real. Because being real meant, it was yet another thing that Murata didn't have. Yuuri had a way of getting everything, he had the luck of a lepracon with a four leafed clover. While Murata was off being bullied, Yuuri was playing the hero. Yuuri was surrounded by friends while Murata often felt like he was the tag along.

And now this….

Yuuri felt a heavily weight fall between them, he had expected that maybe Murata would be jealous, having liked Wolfram for a long time, this 'like', bordering on obsession. But he had never even comprehended that he may be angry.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't… I never…. I just…." Yuuri tried to apologise, but didn't quite know what for. Murata waved his hand lazily for Yuuri to stop.

"It's not your fault, you have nothing to apologise for" Murata insisted trying to sound cheerful. Yuuri smiled.

A bell sounded loudly in the distance, and both boys were pulled out of their current trains of thought. Both broke out in to a sprint towards the school.

* * *

"GAH… That had to be… the longest…day… EVER!" Yuuri complained loudly. The day had been really quite painful to sit through, as his teachers kept yelling at him for spacing out every five seconds. Though he'll admit, he did have _other_ things on his mind. Other, far more interesting things. 

Both Murata and Yuuri had been ambushed by other students during recess asking how their night with the famous pop star had been, what was he really like? Is he available? Many questions were asked. Though, not all of them could be answered.

"So what are you going to do tonight then?" Murata asked walking slightly behind Yuuri, at a pace that could be considered dawdling. Yuuri turned around and continued his walk backward.

"I'm not sure…. Bum around at home I guess, I have nothing planned." Murata frowned. Holding back the urge to make a snappy, immature comment about his new 'friend' Wolfram Bielefelt.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked his friend, expressing concern that was all to common on the boys face, but not always genuine.

"Nothings wrong, I'm fine…. pole" Yuuri frowned in disbelief, taking a step to his left to avoid a telephone pole he would have backed into.

"I'm seriously fine, I've just got stuff on my mind." Ken answered his friend with little emotion.

"Stuff… like?" Yuuri urged him to continue. Murata's head shifted slightly and the sun bounced off his glasses, the glare preventing Yuuri from making any positive decisions about the other boys feelings.

"It's not important, just worrying about my marks. I need to lift them before exams." He now shifted his head again and Yuuri was met by teasing eyes. "As do you"

Yuuri's eyebrows met in the in a useless attempt at a glare. "…pole" Murata announced again, a little to late this time, as Yuuri crashed rather un-elegantly into sign pole

"That's what you get for being a busy body!" Yuuri growled in pain and clenched his back.

* * *

Murata and Yuuri parted ways when they arrived at their respective houses, Yuuri having to walk a fair bit further than his friend. 

"Mum I'm home!" Yuuri called as he entered his home, taking off his shoes and throwing his bag on the ground in front of the sofa.

"Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, come in here" His mother called back, with far more cheer in her voice than what her son had, had.

"What is it mum?" Yuuri asked not so eagerly entering the kitchen where his mother was seated at the table, and heading straight for the fridge.

"Someone came by for you today" Her smile barely fit on her face it was so wide. Yuuri poured himself some milk.

"Oh really, who?" she did not reply instead picked up a notebook with some writing on the front sheet, her eyes were filled with stars as she bit her lip to hold in her excitement. Yuuri read the paper, taking a sip of his milk.

_Beautiful Jennifer,_

_Thankyou for being such a great fan!_

_I am very honoured_

_Wolfram Bielefelt_

Yuuri gagged and coughed having breathed in his milk in shock. Miko clutched the book to her chest.

"I was so shocked when I opened the door. I could have sworn I was dreaming." She stood and danced around the kitchen on a cloud of joy, as Yuuri's coughing fit subsided.

"It was amazing, he was even more beautiful in real life. This has to be the best day of my life…." Her dancing stopped, and her hands came to rest on his shoulders

"You must have made quite an impression Yuu-chan, because he left this…" She said wistfully placing a piece of paper in his hand and cupping it closed with her own.

She smiled kindly before scooting out.

Yuuri face was one of pure confusion. He knew his mum was weird…. But this was a little too weird. He opened his hand slowly to view the fold piece of paper, there was nothing special about it. He placed his milk down so he could open it.

Scribbled on the white paper was a mobile number.

* * *

YAYZZZ 

DONE!

More sooooooooooon!!

PROMISE!

Okies, ciao ciao peoples!!!

REIVEW pweeeez…. If chu can spare the time

Cassie


	6. A Coincidental Selection

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou!

Ok.. umm I had a few comments on the 'length' of my last chapter…

So I extended it.

HOWEVER…. I am now writing the next chapter, so u have to decide whether you want shorter chapters more frequently, or longer chapters less frequently??

If ya'll make a decision I will try my best to abide by that!

OK

**Chapter 6**

"_**A Coincidental Selection"**_

Yuuri fumbled idly with the paper in his hand and the phone in the other, contemplating weather to dial the number. He knew he would be severely compromising himself if he did so, but there was a part of him that was craving to make the call. That _hormone crazed teenager_ side of him is harder to control than he'd first thought.

His thoughts were straying once again to the sunny haired gem, just as the phone in his hand rang with surprising vigour.

Throwing the phone to the bed Yuuri clutched his chest in utter shock. This having proven just how consuming said thoughts can be. It couldn't be healthy.

The phone rang three more times as Yuuri caught his breath before picking it up and answering.

"Hello..?"

"SHIBUYA!" And for the second time in mere moments, the phone was thrown on the bed in shock. In realising what had happened, he scrambled to the phone.

"What the HELL Murata?!? I think I just had a heart attack!" Ken just laughed on the other end.

"..Gomen, gomen.." He apologise between giggles. Yuuri frowned annoyed.

"What is it Murata?" He asked inquiring about the random call.

"You have to come here….NOW" He urged. Yuuri's frown remained.

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

"Just… COME!" And the line was dead. Murata had hung up on him, _what the hell?_ He pursed his lips in confusion. It was like one of those cliff hanger episodes of some show you really don't want to watch, but watched anyway. And then your obligated to see what happens next. Though this time Yuuri doesn't need to wait until next week for the follow up, only having to walk the short distance to his friends house.

But with all the massive sugary consumption of food, pleading game console and general laziness of this generation of teens, who could be bothered. Certainly not Yuuri.

* * *

"Mum, can you take me to Murata's house?" He yelled over the roaring of the vacuum. Miko switched off the appliance.

"But honey, why don't you walk? It's not to far?" She insisted politely, but gave the impression that she had lots of work to do, and wasn't going 'anywhere'. Yuuri groaned loudly, not replying and exiting through the back door to find his bike.

_This had better be worth it!_ He complained to himself, taking it peddle by agonising peddle. It may have only been 5 minutes later when he arrived at Ken's house, but it may as well have been 6, Yuuri stepped off his bike painfully, and let it fall to the ground with little cares.

Sure Yuuri played baseball, and was considerably fit, but when it was a school night, and he just got home, the last thing he wanted to do was go riding around the streets to see his friend who found it amusing to give him orders and expect him to jump at it. He will admit though, in this situation, curiosity beat out his ever growing laziness.

Yuuri took suspicious note of the shining black Mercedes parked at the curb before making it to the front door. Before he even placed a hand on it to knock, it swung open and he was pulled very unexpectedly inside and the door shut behind him.

He cried out in shock.

"What the..?"

"shhh" Murata insisted, a finger over his lips to emphasise. Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"You'll never guess who's here!" Yuuri's brain reeled with many possible answers to that question, and then his mind settled on the piece of paper with a phone number shoved in his pocket. He shook his head to erase the crazy thought. That would be far to much of a coincidence.

Murata pushed Yuuri through the house to the lounge room, and with one last push he was thrown in. Yuuri stumbled to catch his balance before finally coming to a stop in front of the sofa were an oh-so familiar face was seated, and another next to him.

".. Wolf..ram" He coughed out. The other grinned.

"..Yuu..ri" He mimicked. Yuuri straightened himself, embarrassed, before throwing a glare in Murata's direction, who just shrugged innocently.

"Mr. Shibuya.." A voice broke his thoughts, that of the other man seat next to Wolfram. "My name is Conrad I app..

"Nice to meet you Conrad, but just call me Yuuri" He smiled awkwardly. Conrad nodded and continued.

".. I apologise having you come here so suddenly, but we have a proposition for you." Yuuri slowly backed himself to the opposite chair and sat, while Murata still stood at the doors opening. "For yourself and Mr. Murata."

Yuuri nodded watching as Wolframs eyes wandered around taking in the charming room. The boy crossed one leg over the over absently before bringing his eyes forward once more, to catch Yuuri looking directly at him. Yuuri's eyes widened comically before settling on Conrad while he spoke. Wolfram smiled teasingly.

"We had originally been planning on holding another competition for this, but we believe with you two boys, it will show that Wolframs music, is in fact more widely enjoyed than just the teen girls and gay communities." Murata coughed loudly. All attention now unwilling drawn to him as he appeared to choke on his own tongue in 'shock'?

Wolfram nudged his manager in the arm rather roughly.

"I told you he's… gay" He whispered the last part. Conrad bowed his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Murata waved his hand in acceptance still catching his breath. "Well that doesn't change that fact that we have Yuuri to hold that card" And once again Murata was centre of attention, this time not with coughing. But laughter. Yuuri threw a pillow at his friend who was literally inconsolably in hysterics.

Conrad looked at Yuuri in question. Who raised his hands waving them desperately.

"I'm straight, I am!" Another snort of laughter was heard from Murata. Conrad raised a very confused eyebrow toward Yuuri. While Wolfram just sat there, grinning.

"**I am!**" He insisted, throwing another pillow at the other who may as well have been on his back kicking a screaming from amusement. The pillow this time hit his head, sending his glasses to the ground.

"Aww man…" Murata whine bending down to pick them up. Placing them back on his face, and now with his laughter ceased, he took a seat next to Yuuri.

"… ok.. so. The prize was to be for two fans to be taken to the Osaka concert for the weekend and make an appearance onstage with Wolfram. Everything will be payed for by us, there will also be a little press conference after, where you may be asked several more personal questions. But there's no need to worry yourself about that. As Wolfram will also be there if need be." Wolfram watched on innocently, while Yuuri struggled with himself.

"I can't…" He said quietly. Murata's head snapped around in shock, possibly having been the only person to have heard the remark. He took his friend by the wrist more than a little cruelly.

"I just need to speak with my _'friend'_, we'll just be a moment." They exited through the door to the kitchen.

"You _can't_?" Murata spat bitterly. "What do you mean, you _can't_?!"

Yuuri's gaze hit the ground when he heard the disappointment in his friends voice.

"I mean, I _just can't_." He didn't know how to describe his situation to his friend who it appears would be completely bias on the subject. "I can't be around _him_, I can't compromise myself like that again!"

"C_ompromise yourself? _What the hell are you talking about? Do you even know what that means?" Murata asked insistently. Yuuri paused thoughtfully wanting to attack his friend for assuming he was stupid, but instead stopped himself, because in all truth, he wasn't one hundred percent sure what the word meant.

"You know what I mean" He said instead. "I could barley hold my own against him in the limo for five minutes let alone a whole weekend, its like suicide. I don't know what I'll do if I'm put in that situation again….." Murata sighed loudly.

"Did you even think of maybe going for it? You like him, I know you do…. And for some reason, weather it be pride or denial of the whole 'gay' factor, your holding back. Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position?" Yuuri closed his eyes painfully.

"Don't remind me." He shook his head. Before opening his eyes once more, and glaring half-heartedly at his friend. "I'm _not_ gay, Murata. _Despite_ what you may think!" The other shrugged his shoulders.

"What ever you say Yuuri, but I _will _get to say _I told you so_" If he were any other straight guy, with an ounce of pride, he would have punched Murata in the face, but he was Yuuri, a little more open minded than the rest of the guys in his year, maybe thanks to a certain gay friend. And as far as pride goes…. He hasn't had that since the _first _time he got a swirly in the girls toilets. It wasn't something he was going to forget anytime soon, despite how many times he hits his head against a solid wall, those are the types of things engraved in ones mind until the day they die.

"Look Yuuri, this could be a great opportunity! It's not often we'd just get offered something like this. And if it helps, I'll stay around you as often as I can, I won't leave you alone with Wolfram" He offered smiling honestly.

"Why do I feel like you would have done that anyway?" Yuuri cocked his eyebrow. Murata grinned.

"Well I _am _his biggest fan" There was a short silence. "So you'll do it then?" Murata questioned. Yuuri nodded defeated. Who was he to deny his friend, his greatest dream?

* * *

Ok. So that's it for now, until I write more that is…

So tell me what u think of this chapter, and what u want next?

Length or Frequency?

OK

Im off

Ciao ciao


	7. A Scheme is Formed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff

Rating: M (for later Chapters –grin-)

YAYZZZ an update!! GO ME…. I'm actually kinda proud of myself, usually I'm so slow, and crappy when it comes to writing, and I honestly thought id lost inspiration for this fic a couple of days ago… BUT I'm re-inspired!!! YAY ME!!!

Ok… this is not very long compared to some ficcies, but for me, tis pretty good -grin-

And again, I have beta read it myself, I apologise for all the horrible gramma and spelling crap.

O.O and I noticed no-one likes this ficcie anymore, I only got a couple of reviews for the last couple of chapters –cries-

Special Thanx to these Lovely Peoples!!!

**Fangirl666**: Thanxies!! O.o better than what u thought?? What did you think was going to happen??

**xxx girl xxx**: -eats cookie- MMMM tasty THANX!! -glomp- -checks watch- hmm… I don't think its been a month

**IceFireAngel**: O.O you didn't offend me honey -hug- I was just trying to make it longer, but I really suck at it -scratches head- O.O and yes, many many spelling mistakes, I hope there aren't so many in this chapter BWAH ill check once more!!! Yuuri playing Wolfie's game… -grin-

**Yuuram88**: Thanx for the review!! I'll see what I can do

**Chapter 7**

"_A Scheme is Formed"_

They were escorted to the airport by limo, and then flew by private jet to Osaka. Wolfram had been taken up the day before in preparation for the concert, so Yuuri and Murata were left to fly without him, though they were accompanied by his bodyguard, Conrad.

Murata next to Yuuri was basically shaking with excitement. Not only had he met Wolfram, but the superstar had arrived at _his_ house…. And now… now he was on his way to _another_ of his concerts as a _**V.I.P**_ guest. His joy was too much to even try to explain. Yuuri on the other hand was more than a little concerned for his self-control over the weekend, and to keep himself in tact he was planning on clinging to Murata the entire time. Like a third arm! He wouldn't let his friend escape his site at any time!

Yuuri just prayed to himself that Murata didn't play his 'Where's Wally' act on him. One minute he's there, the next, he's half way to China.

Landing was relatively pleasant, besides the turbulence, where Yuuri could have sworn they were going to die in a devastating explosion of fire and debris.

But he kept such thoughts to himself as he shook uncontrollably.

* * *

After arrival, it was late, the sun was down and the air was chilled. They were escorted to their hotel by taxi this time, a little _less_ flashy. Murata and Yuuri kept themselves entertained by keeping Conrad in conversation, about life with the young star. Yuuri noted the playfulness between the other two, almost as if they were both talking about a child hood friend they hadn't seen in many years.

Conrad would start with saying something about Wolframs bad habits, and Murata would counter with something he had read in '_Total Girl'_ magazine. He claimed he only bought it for the funny advice pages. But in truth, he bought it for the fold out posters of Wolfram, and gossip columns.

Murata and Conrad were so relaxed together, Yuuri felt almost jealous, that he was so tense.

In fact, watching them, it was almost as if…..

The taxi came to an abrupt halt, choking Yuuri on his seatbelt.

"Here we go" The driver announced. Yuuri and Murata scooted out while Conrad payed the driver. They each retrieved their luggage from the boot, and waited for Conrad who then lead them inside for check in.

The hotel really was something, high ceilings, with central chandeliers sending off coloured rays of light throughout the room.

The walls were painted a pale gold with metallic bronze trim. The lobby was huge with slick marble floors and 2 ferns in the corner. Relaxing classical music was heard slightly in the background as the light chatter of guests and employees echoed above it.

Yuuri placed his bag on the ground, and wondered off side, while Conrad dealt with trivialities. He moved to a large statue, of a white lion balancing one paw on a golden ball. The statue was as big as he was.

"That's probably worth more than your dad's car" Murata laughed eyeing the statue as well. Yuuri nodded.

"It really wouldn't surprise me. This place is like Walt Disney's Castle" He contemplated. Murata looked around at all the paintings and photos adorning the walls.

"I always imagined Mickey would be a little… less extravagant, somehow"

"Mickey?" A voice interrupted. Handing the two a room key. Yuuri took it, while Murata remained smiling awkwardly. "Your room is on the 15th floor, you'll be sharing a suite with two double beds. Did you need me to help you, or will you both be ok finding your way?" Yuuri shook his head, when Murata didn't reply.

"We'll be fine! Thanks" Conrad nodded slightly.

"That's good, Wolfram and I will be on the 12th floor if you need us, room 107 is mine, if you need anything just ask!" He smiled. "I have a few things to take care of before I head up, so ill see you both tomorrow morning."

* * *

The elevator was just as glamorous as the foyer, one side clear glass, with views down to the pool and spa, while the other side had a gold matte sponge finish.

"You like that guy don't you…" Yuuri asked nudging the other in the side. Murata almost toppled over, instead catching his balance against the wall.

"What..? Who…? I don't know what you're talking about" He spat in defence. Yuuri laughed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You haven't acted this weird about someone since… ahh what was his name… oh that's right! Daisuke Ito!" This time the wall didn't stop Murata from hitting the ground, which he did, with a thud!

"Daisuke… who… Yuuri! Your talking crap" Yuuri raised an eyebrow as his friend scuttled to his feet.

"No actually, I don't think I am. I remember him…. You know, tall, slim, silky brown hair… big beautiful blue eyes, that's right, and wasn't he in the band? I remember watching him play the guitar, I felt like I could just.."

"Ahh, shut up!! Ok I get it!!" Yuuri grinned in victory, Murata was clutching his chest, his cheeks were flushed and his breathing was heavy.

"Are… are you ok?" Yuuri asked. Murata coughed, before straitening himself up, and standing up properly.

"I'm fine"

"Ok, so you do like him then…." Murata broke out into a coughing fit clutching the side rail, as the elevator came to their level. "I'll take that as a yes…" He said taking his friend by the arm and dragging him out, before retrieving their bags.

Murata regained his composure.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Murata asked, taking his bag from Yuuri.

"No, I keep forgetting how funny you are when you try and deny the obvious truth. How is it that you express your love for Wolfram so easily…. But when it comes to anyone else, its like you got shot in the stomach?" He shrugged, checking the room number on the key, and following the arrows.

"I don't know…. Something about striving for the unattainable shit… Who the hell knows how my brain works. I certainly don't" Yuuri laughed dully.

"Well that sure leaves hope for the rest of us…"

"This is it" Murata stopped in front of the room marked 133.

The door was soon opened, and the room was revealed to the awaiting eyes.

"Excessive much?" Yuuri pretended to shield his eyes from all the gold in the room. In this time, Murata threw his bag to the floor, and leapt across the room to land on the bed by the window.

"MINE!" He shouted. Yuuri cursed himself, for trying to be funny, when he clearly should have been concentrating on more important things. Such as beds.

* * *

The blond took a sip from his glass, the crimson liquid shimmering in the brightly lit room, from the high chandelier. His fingers tightened around the glass when he heard another enter the room. A smile haunted his lips.

"Conrad…. I need you to do me a favour…" He said with a little malice evident in his voice. Conrad stopped at the door.

"What is it?" He asked curious.

Wolfram placed his glass on the table, and spun around on his chair to face his brother.

"I need you to occupy someone for me, tomorrow evening." Conrad remained unmoved.

"And who might that be?" Wolfram crossed his right leg over his left.

"Murata Ken"

* * *

**NOTE: **We call it 'Where's Wally' in Australia, but I think I was told, that in America its Waldo, or sumthing…

OKIES

DONE!!

PLEASE PLEASE Review this chappie, I'll get sad… O.O

Well…. It will INSPIRE me to write faster!! YAYZ

Okies I'm off!!


	8. All’s fair in lust and… WAR!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it… none of it…. I sware!!

OMG I'm soooo sorry, its shorter than I would have hoped. But I didn't wanna drabble on to much. Its gonna start getting more exciting…

And I HAD to leave it there -grin-.

Ok first off Sum thanx to reviewers!!!

**Fangirl666: **-giggles- yes yes, evil plan IS unfolding!!! O.O and yes, I didn't wanna make the phone number thing turn out to cliché! Thanx for the review!!

**Contravene431: **Our young Wolfie is a bit unpredictable ain't he, but its one of the reasons we luv him! Thanx for reviewing!!

**Yuuram88: **BWAH!! YAY for ConradXMurata!! O.O you lived in Australia?!?! AWESOME!! Did u move to America?? You should move back if you miss it -grin- What state were u from? If u don't mind me asking…

**xxx girl xxx: **-eats cake- OMG THANKYOU! -glomp- I'm happy your enjoying it!!!

**Death to Haru: **YAY!! -hug- aww thanx! I luv Where's Wally-Waldo -grin- May I ask about you screen name… 'Death to Haru'… r u referring to a character… coz I can only think of three…. Haru from FB, Haru from the Cat Returns and Haruhi from OHSHC… sorry just curious… and do u really wanna kill them?? THANKS for the review

**IceFireAngel: **GASP u don't want Mura and Conrad to get together?!?!?! WHY!?!?! –cries- But Murata is like the greatest!!, truth be told, this was originally my plan for a Wolfram X Murata fic, but a couple of people won me over, to make it a Yuuram…

**Abers: **YAY! Wait no longer -grin- Thanx for the review!!

**Ichia: **YAY Thanx!!

**Ghaile: **I will try my hardest! Thankyou for the review!!

BWAH

All done!! Thankyou so much people!! Luv you all muchly!!

There ish still many peoples adding this ficcie to story alerts, and not reviewing –cry-

-shrug- well I hopes you all enjoy this chappie

**Chapter 8**

"_All's fair in lust and… WAR!"_

"What the hell do you mean…. Your going _out_?" Yuuri fumed. "And why can't I come?!?" Murata frowned and pulled a red pin striped shirt on over his good black pants.

"I mean I'm _going out_. And you can't come … because you … _can't_" He put is wallet in his pocket, and took his glasses off to give them a polish.

"Way to elaborate…" Yuuri sighed sarcastically giving his friend the 'once over'. He paused to grin. "You're…. Going on a _date_, aren't you" He teased. Murata fumbled with his glasses, quickly catching them and returning them to his face in embarrassment. "Well… no, I mean yes…. Err, maybe…. Umm I don't know really…" He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"When did this happen?" Yuuri questioned.

"Well this morning, when you were 'sleeping the day away' I went down stairs for breakfast. The hotel prepares it for you n stuff… its great… and there's all this.." Murata stopped himself in realise he was getting off topic. "Or right, umm, I was eating with Conrad, and he asked me if I wanted to go and see some of the sights with him, and get some lunch 'n' stuff…." He began to ramble, as he desperately searched his bed sheets for something. "Now if only I could find my wallet, then I could leave…" He threw his pillow at the wall. Yuuri stood.

"You put it in your pocket already." He offered. Murata dropped the sheets in his hand, and patted his pocket.

"Oh right…God, I'm so nervous…" He stuttered before going into a panic. "Ack! My glasses… where…?" His hands made it to his face and relaxed immediately.

"Nervous? Really…. I never noticed" Yuuri stated sarcastically. Murata began to head for the door, praying he hadn't forgotten anything.

"You know, your ruining my plan" Yuuri complained. "You were supposed to protect me…. From…. you know!!" He whispered the last bit sheepishly. Murata stepped back to his friend. He placed a hand on either shoulder.

"Take my advice on Wolfram, if he comes on to you…." Murata paused. "Jump him!"

"Murata, I want advise on what _I_ should do, I don't want to know what _you _would do! I _don't _want to jump him!... I want to escape him." He added the last bit to disguise is less than convincing statement. Murata just nodded doubtful.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be of any help." He checked his watch. "And right now… I have to go!!" Murata dashed to the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" He called over his shoulder.

And he was gone.

Yuuri was alone.

And scared.

_Scared?_

No, that's not what he meant… He's wasn't scared.

Yuuri stepped back into a tall table, knocking it off balance and sending a newspaper to the ground loudly. He jumped forward in terror.

Yep, Scared _was_ what he meant. He was piss scared.

In an attempt to save himself, Yuuri went into total 'lockdown', pulling down the curtains and shutters on all the windows, and closing and locking the doors.

Pleased with himself. Yuuri relaxed onto the couch in front of the T.V.

He reached for the remote and switched it on.

But he couldn't help but feel, that he'd forgotten something. Something was leaving him right open. This thought also brought up the question 'Why was he acting like this was some kind of war?'…. because it was? And Wolfram was the enemy, trying to sway him to the other side. But he wouldn't _not_ let that happen. As he was a loyal soldier!

He was shocked out of thought by the loud ringing of the rooms phone.

_The PHONE! _He forgot to take the phone off the hook.

Now he couldn't very much just let it ring out… What if it was his mum, or room service…. Or… what if it's…. _Wolfram_? Just the one he was trying to avoid. That would completely foil his plans.

Yep, it was defiantly sounding like a war… just without the guns, explosions… and death… only minor differences. Though Yuuri would admit, some guns and explosives would come in handy right now.

Yuuri army rolled across the floor to get to the phone.

He stood and watched it ring twice more, before tentatively picking it up.

"uhh… hello?" He whispered in to the receiver. No one spoke, but the line was anything but quiet. Chatter and music could be heard in the background.

"Good afternoon!" A deep highly accented voice spoke, over the background noise. Yuuri sighed with relief. "This is the front desk, we have a request to redirect your phone to a call from another room. Will you accept this offer?" _what…..? _Yuuri stood confused. Trying to understand what was just spoken to him. The man continued when there was no answer. "The call has come from room 107, it was a rather urgent request."

"umm… I guess…." Yuuri replied, still trying to understand.

"Thankyou, it will be just a moment." Yuuri listened silently to the hold music, when his mind suddenly rang with comprehension.

_Room 107….. room 107…. That's Wolfram and Conrad's room… Conrad's out with Murata…. _

_Oh_

_No…_

_Wolfram…_

The music stopped abruptly and a dialling tone was heard, the phone rang once, and a voice was heard.

"Hello" Yuuri coughed loudly when the other voice pierced his ears. That smooth, fiery voice, that tied his stomach in nots.

"Yuuri? … Are you alright? Are you choking or something?" The infatuated star asked. Yuuri tried to regain his composure, but his voice remained quiet and froggy.

"I'm fine…" He lied. "…. You, umm wanted to –cough- speak with me?" Yuuri stuttered awkwardly.

"Conrad happened to mention in passing, that Murata and himself were going out for the afternoon. And the concert isn't until tomorrow, so I have the whole day to kill. I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind keeping me occupied for a while?"

"errr…."

* * *

Enjoy???

If chu did, then review…. If u hated it like DEATH… then burn it…

I hope u liked it though

Id luv sum reviews for this chappie

Let me know what u want to happen, we can have sum reader input –grin-

Ciao!!


	9. Subtle my ASS!

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN!

Oh dear I'm so very sorry, that this has taken so long. You see, I started writing another fic and got sidetracked… -smacky- I blame NARUTO!! Which is unfortunately my current fandom, and I have lost interest in KKM… a little… sorry.

But I WILL -thrusts fist into the air- Finish this fanfic!!! Coz I luv u all sooooo much!!

**THANKYOU REVEWERS!!!!**

**Fan girl 666:** Yes I luv him being paranoid…. O.O regular updating… I tried… I sware IM SORRYYYY

**Xxx girl xxx:** OMG YAY!!! A BAG OF SUGAR!!! O.o your gonna cheer Wolfie on, something tells me, he doesn't need the confidence…. I think Yuuri needs a cheer!! BWAH

**Yuuram88:** YAY THANKYOU!! O.O Perth! That's so far away from me, I'm in Melbourne BWAH!!

**Death to Haru:** OMG that does make sense, I am to silly… Thank for enlightening me Thanks for the review!!!

**Sasukeshalfeatenriceball!!:**…. --…. Hayley…. You're an idiot… I dun get why you review when u can juss speak to me at home, you baka! And YES Tohma bunnie is cute!! GIVE HIM BACK!!!

**Contravene431:** YES SAY YES YUURI!!! WOOO!! Luv the YUURAM LUV FEST …. Err…. ENSURE!!! O.o I like that word!!!

**IceFireAngel:** YAY I'm happy you still like it!! –hug- O.o yes cliffies are my enemy too…. But they are soooo fun to write –grin-…. Your gunna hit me….

**Big Palooka:** YAY THANKYOU!! Heres more!!!

**Liz:** YAY THANKYOU!!! I like being added to favourites BWAH

**AestheticBreezyDoll:** OMG I luv your name!! SOOO KEWL! O.O oh yes, spelling and gramma! DEFINATLY my weakness, I apologise in ADVANCE for this chapter, I do try…. But I'm horrible.

**Xenia:** Thankyou! Thanx for reviewing!!

**FantasyFantastic1:** -melts in to a puddle of goo- You are so kind!! I hear-by LUV YOU!!! –mega tackle glomp-

**AndreaOfTheLand:** YAYAYAYAY thanks of the review!!

**Athana233:** AWWW THANKYOU!!! OMG YESH!! I luv Mura as a fan boy tooo!!!

**Chapter 9**

"_Subtle my ASS!!"_

"…err…"

"…So?"

_Silence…_

"Yuuri?"

_Silence…_

"You there?"

"…no..."

"Yes you are! So want to come down to my room, or we can head down to the park or something." Yuuri's mind scrambled for an excuse.

"I er… can't… I ahhh… hurt my anckle.. yea, like _real_ bad…." _Silence _"..er..Ouch?" Wolfram didn't reply for a moment.

"Aww, that's too bad" Yuuri sighed inwardly with relief. "I guess I'll just have to come up there and take care of you. See you soon"

Wolfram didn't even give Yuuri a chance to argue before the phone went dead. The pop star had hung up on him.

The phone remained at his ear, as he let realisation hit him.

_Wolfram was coming __**here**_

_**Wolfram **__was coming here…_

_Wolfram was __**coming **__here…_

No matter how many times he went over the concept in his head, it just didn't seem right. But it appears, in this case, logics were thrown out the window, and he was left to fend for himself.

He threw the phone on the receiver, and dashed around his room picking up his and Murata's mess. Throwing what ever he could in to an open bag or near by wardrobe.

He stopped in his mayhem for a moment.

"Why exactly am I cleaning….?" He asked himself aloud.

_Because a snobby rich star is making his way here… And you don't want to embarrass yourself! Do you!!_

"Oh, tartar sauce!" He cursed weakly.

Picking up the blanket of the ground, he threw it back on his bed loosely. Before doing the same for Murata's bed.

"How did this happen?" He was now making a habit of talking to him self out loud.

Putting the last of the pillows in place he heard a knock at the door. At the noise his knees buckled and his mouth went completely dry.

Yuuri could tell already that this was going to go _horribly wrong!_

He made his way slowly to the door. Considering just leaving him there. But that would be rude, and it was thanks to Wolfram that he and his best friend were in Osaka…. So… He had to.

Yuuri unlocked and opened the door, letting the light from the hall seep in slowly.

He squinted his eyes at the bright intrusion, and when they adjusted he was greeted with the face of his enemy of war, who was wearing a lavender shirt under a black suit jacket, with navy blue jeans, which really put Yuuri's red tracksuit pants and blue T-shirt to shame, hopefully the other wouldn't realise that they were his pyjamas.

"Hi Yuuri!" The face said cheerily. Yuuri smiled awkwardly. After a moment of silence Wolfram spoke again.

"May I, come in?" He asked. Yuuri shook his head franticly to snap himself out of his daze. He stepped aside to let the other through, nodding.

Wolfram smiled and took a few steps inside, and stopping at the table where he set down a small bag. Yuuri closed the door and followed Wolfram back in.

"How's your ankle doing?" Wolfram asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"My ankle?..." Yuuri paused. "Oh, my ankle. Yea, it still hurts." He lied, lifting it off the ground slightly to emphasise his imaginary pain. The other frowned, he stepped forward and took both of Yuuri's shoulders in his hands and leading him backward.

"You'd better lie down then." He lowered the other to the bed. "I bought you some chicken soup to make you _all_ better!" He proclaimed walking back to his bag.

"Chicken soup? Don't you usually give the to people with flues or colds?... I don't think its going to help a sour ankle.." Yuuri offered. Wolfram eyed the can in his hands.

"Really? …. Ok, well, I guess that's good, 'coz I have absolutely no idea how to get this open, let alone _cook_ it." Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the pop stars clear lack of practical knowledge. Wolfram took a seat at Yuuri's feet, at the end of the bed. Yuuri cringed. He wanted to scoot away, but he thought that would be a little obvious.

Wolfram removed his heavy jacket and hung it on the back of a nearby chair with out standing. Now Yuuri got a good glimpse at why the other was so revered for his good looks and body, even through the pail shirt, he could almost make out the contours of his chest. But he preferred not to let his eyes shamelessly ravish the other any longer and set his view on the removed jacket instead.

"So how _do I_ look after a sore ankle then?" Wolfram asked smoothing the wrinkled blanket next to him awkwardly. Yuuri couldn't help but think that he looked innocent, and vulnerable at that moment, but also wondered how long it would last, until the _real_ Wolfram returned.

Yuuri shrugged. "I'm not to sure." He offered honestly. Wolfram sighed.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked now fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.

Yuuri shrugged again.

"So you're leaving the decision up to me then?" Wolfram asked with a smirk. Yuuri didn't reply, now thinking, that maybe he should have suggested scrabble.

With these thoughts occupying his mind, Yuuri all but noticed Wolfram crawl up closer to him.

He did however, notice when he could feel breath tickling down his neck, and eyes just above his own. Panicking for an escape route, Yuuri became aware that he was cornered, one of wolframs hands rested on either side of his head on the bed, and his body pinned by the others legs.

"W-what … are you…. D-doing?" He stuttered out quietly. Wolfram smiled leaning closer, so if lips brushed the shell of Yuuri's ear as he spoke.

"Letting you make your own decision hasn't worked for me, and neither has being subtle.." _Subtle???? _Yuuri frowned. Wolfram lifted his head to above Yuuri's once more. "So I'm going to make _my own_ decision, and _this time_ you wont escape…"

Yuuri didn't have time to object when his head was forced down on the pillow, as Wolframs lips came in contact with his with severe force.

* * *

I apologise…. For this…. CUREL CRUEL ending!!!!

-smacky- I should be shot!!

I hope you enjoyed it anyways!!!

Special than to all those who favourited this story!! YAY!!!

Till next time!!

Ciao!!


	10. I Told You So!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

OMFG OMFG…. ANOTHER CHAPTER!! YAYNESS!!!

I hope you like this one, I REALLY luved writing it!!!

Ok, first off, thanx to the reviewers!!!

**FantasyFantastic1:** OH NO DON'T DIE!!! -fans your face- HERE!! I GIVE YOU MORE!!!

**Fan girl 666:** Yes… I don't think 'subtle' is in his vocabulary. Yes… im afraid I caught that terrible terrible disease!! Sorry… No cliffie in this one though!!

**AesteticBreezyDoll:** No problem!! Ive always luved the word Aesthetic!! Maybe coz when I used it, I felt smart –shrug- Thanks for the review!!

**Contraven431**: Yesh, I did have to leave it there –grin- I hope this chapeter makes it up to you!!

**NEHE… Bugs:** (-$!#&(#) HAYLEY! I told you! You dun needs to review! You dunce, you just tell me what u thinkg! But thanx anyways! Yes… its hard to stray from the lavender!!

**Death to Haru: -**cough- thanx –twitch- BWAH!!! THANX for the review!

**Descendant Of Fianna**: AWWW THANKS!!... O.O did u throw a tantrum? I hope don't throw another…

**IceFireAngel:** hehehe! O.O yes I DO need a beta reader! Any help would be GREAT! Do you come on msn often? BWAHAHA THANX, I luv willy Wolfie too!

**Yuuram88:** Cruel cruel! Yes I'm sorry! I hope this makes up for it!!

**Minisuko:** OMG IM SORRY!!! DUN HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!! HERE HER!! HAVE THE NEW CHAPTER!!! –gives you the new chappie-

YAY ALL DONE!!

THANKS AGAIN GUYS!!

Now

On with the ficcie!!!

**Chapter 10**

"_I Told You So!"_

He could in no way claim that this was unexpected. In many ways he knew it was going to happen, and in many ways he could have stopped it. But when logic is clouded by mental images of things that one would only assume to happen in their wildest dreams, resisting isn't something at the top of the 'to do' list.

However, whether it is shock, or confusion, Yuuri didn't find himself kissing back. His arms remained by his sides, and his lips unmoving, as his mouth got ravaged by the other.

Yuuri let his eyes slip closed, in an attempt to get his brain to take control of his ever weak body. An attempt which was futile from the beginning.

Wolfram stared down in to closed eyes, and smiled against the others mouth. He took Yuuri's bottom lip between his teeth, tracing it with his tongue, in what he would consider a subtle way to gain entrance in to another's mouth.

He was more than pleased to feel Yuuri's lips tentatively part, and the others slick tongue come into brief contact with his lips before slipping away as if wounded.

Wolfram has never been known as someone to waste any opportunity, if given one. And he certainly hadn't done all this work to miss _this one!_

Seizing the moment, Wolfram plunged into Yuuri's mouth, with no hesitation. Yuuri gasped when he felt the wet intrusion, only succeeding in giving Wolfram easier access for his exploration.

Yuuri felt Wolfram's upper body lower onto his own, their chests meeting while their lower bodies remained apart. Yuuri took a deep breath in, shocked at the extra contact.

At this point a scent caught his attention, one would describe it as beautiful, if one was inclined to use such words, but Yuuri was a man, and that wasn't a manly word. Floral? Still not manly.

No there was no way of describing it, with out sounding like a total fag. Which, if things continued to escalate, would turn out to be totally and utterly.. _true_.

At least then, he will be able to use such words, and not follow them with a deep cough, and masculine correction.

But Yuuri's mind was otherwise occupied with the difficult task of taking control of Wolframs forced invasion of his mouth.

His hands moved almost on their own volition to take a weak hold of Wolfram's slim shoulders. The popstar's lips arched in to a smile when he felt Yuuri's tongue clash with his own.

The room was silent, all that was to be heard was the sound of wet lips battling, and clothes mingling, that is until one ever confident, hand slid down to an unsuspecting _upper_ thigh which it took a soft grip on. It was then, that a moan overcome the silence, in a less than _subtle_ manner.

And now Yuuri, was anything _but_ composed. His body was filled with pressure that threatened spontaneous combustion, pressure that he would have preferred not to have in certain areas of his body, area's that were now fuelling his brain, and controlling his actions.

In what seemed to be one rapture filled motion, Yuuri took a hold of Wolfram's wrist and linked his leg around the others, before rolling them over so that he now took the role of the dominant, instead of the defenceless woman he felt like.

Wolfram's face was one of shock, he had not excepted Yuuri to react this fast, and be this… responsive.

Yuuri leaned in once more, but came to a halt, when the door was wrenched open quickly and light flood the room, interrupted by two figures in the door way.

"YUURI!"

* * *

[Twenty Minutes Ago

In a place that was far from quiet, two people sat on a park bench oblivious to the crowds of people walking past them. Wrapped up in their own little world, they made conversation, about anything that came to their mind.

"Oh yea? That green skittles are my favourite too! It's like there's an apple tree growing in my mouth." The shorter of the two clad in the red, pin striped shirt chimed loudly. The other laughed throwing another green skittle in to the air, which the other caught in his mouth effortlessly and swallowed.

"Apple tree?" He asked searching the packet for another of the same colour.

"Yea, you know… except without … the … leaves, bark… dirt… and anything else that makes it anything resembling a tree… So I guess, just the fruit really." The shorter smiled thoughtfully. The taller smiled having found another, and it was thrown even higher into the air than before, and just like last time, it was caught with ease.

"You really are good at this Murata!" Murata smiled, clenching a skittle between his teeth.

"I guess, that's what years of social studies with Yuuri, and a bag of skittles does to someone." They both laughed lightly. Murata stopped suddenly, a concerned expression now taking over his features.

"Hey Conrad, why is it that you asked me out today?" He asked the question that had been plaguing his mind the entire day. And for the first time, the mood was awkward. Conrad faced showed little emotion as he took in the others concern.

"Wolfram asked me to." There was a long pause, Murata's concern shifted to sadness in an instant, until the other continued. "Although, I didn't need him to instruct me to do it, to know that I wanted to." Murata's smile returned when he felt a comforting hand rest on his as it was clasped on his knee.

Murata's smile faded just as quickly as it had returned, and his face expressed shock.

"Did you say… Wolfram??"

* * *

[Back to Present

"YUURI!" Murata yelled from the doorway. Before coming to some sort of realisation, and throwing his hand over his mouth. While the taller man beside him remained un-moved.

Wolfram shielded his eyes from the light in vein, while Yuuri took another roll to get himself off Wolfram, not having noticed that the one before that had brought him dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

He stood back up with a yelp, guilt spreading across his face.

Wolfram casually sat up and headed for the door silently, having more than achieved his goal.

"I.. well… err…" Yuuri could barely stutter, let alone form full sentences. Murata interrupted him with a knowing smile, no it was a grin, an evil, sadistic know-it-all grin.

"_I told you so_!" He muttered.

Yuuri slumped.

* * *

-cough-

Well Murata _did_ say that he would get to say 'I told you so' -grin-

Poor poor Yuuri…..

Oh yes, I interrupted them…. I couldn't let too much happen _yet_… I have WAY to much planned -grin-

Okies!

Im off the write the next chapter!!!

CIAO!!

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Guilty?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…. (double negative, luv it )

OMG! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for taking so long, I can't even begin to explain how bad I feel.  
It's just been so hard to write KKM, when I'm totally in the high point of my Naruto fandom at the moment, I have like 6 fanfics going at once, and unfortunately this one was forgotten momentarily.

So I thought today, 'PISS I have to update!' so I finished this (unfortunately short) chapter.

AGAIN… SORRY

Thanks to those who reviewed!!!

**Fangirl666: **Thanks! I'd been waiting for soooo long to put in that 'I told you so'

**They Call Me Soysauce: **Awww thanx!! But I don't think I deserve your kindness, after my horrible updating problem!!

And to your second review

I luv bakery's but same answer T.T Aww and the hiccup thing is KAWAII!

**Yuuram88:** -nod nod- Thankchu -hug-

**Contravene431: **-nod- yes, I was trying to give nosebleeds… well… no…. not really But I guess, that means it kinda worked ne?

**swEEt.himE: **Thankchu!!!

**Death to Haru: **Bwah!!! Thanx

**AestheticBreezyDoll: **O.O O.O O.O O.O I can't say much more –staples mouth shut-

**FantasyFantastic1:** BWAHAHAHA!!! Yeah, thanx! I wasn't sure about the dominant bit at first, I'm glad you liked it though

**Athana233: **You blushed? That's so cute!! -hug- thanchu for the review!!

**Descendant of Fianna: **-nod- yes it would be sudden But I guess, its kinda a sneak peak of what's to come! Ne?

**Wizshan the Bloody Rose: **WOW, interesting name! LUV IT! YAY Glad you liked it! –hands you the next chapter-

**Minisuko: **BWAH! Sometimes I feel like doing the YAOI chant to! -starts to chant-… YAOI YAOI YAOI

**Darth Sparky: **OMG SPARKY-CHAN! I LUV YOU!!! -huggles-

**IceFireAngel: **I don't deserve your cookie! Im so BAD!!! T.T But thanchu anyways!! –hug-

**Sugarmoe: **BWAH YAY YOU GOT THE NUMBER 100!!!!

**Kate avalanche: **O.O –nod nod- yes, I'm happy I ended up using that too! It gives Yuuri a bit of SPICE! And now, it gives me something to work with –grin-

**Freak0592: **Yes yes, I can see dat too!!! -hug- thanx for the review!!!

**Wolfiegirl93:** HERE CHU GO!!! Sorry it took so long!!

**TheCookieWhoLived: **OMG Another awesome nickname!! Aww poor Murata, he didn't know he was going to interrupt… -grin- or did he? Mebeh he's just a perv? BWAH AND YESH!! I've sceen Ouran! And that's what I was going for with the soup bit!! Chu spotted it!! WELL DONE!! -mega hug-

**Diana: **Im glad you decided to read too Thanks for the review!!

**Death by storm: **BWAH THANX!! HERE CHU GO!!

OMG DONE!!

YAYAYA!

SOOOOOOOOOO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

**

* * *

**

"_**Guilt?"**_

"Are you going to speak to him?" One of the boys on the bench asked.

"How could I? I have _no idea_ what I'd say!" The other exclaimed. The first shifted his glasses up his nose.

"You could start by telling him you like him Yuuri.." He offered. Yuuri stood up with a start.

"NO WAY MURATA!!" He shouted, and then a suspicious look crossed his face, as he tapped his lip. "That's exactly what he want's to hear!" Murata rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow, that's intelligence for you!" He whispered. Though in Yuuri's deep thought he didn't hear the comment.

"What are you _going_ to do then?" Murata questioned impatiently. Yuuri sat back down. His lips pursed together.

"I don't know…" Murata frowned.

"Well aren't we just _little miss indecisive_ this morning!" He growled, putting on a feminine voice (that he pulled off a little _too_ well) for part of the sentence. Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"Geez! Why are you being such a bitch? What's got your knickers in a twist?" Yuuri questioned, deliberately sounding 'gay-er' than usual. Murata sighed loudly.

"It's just, part of me wants to be angry with you, and the other part of me is wanting you to hurry up and jump Wolfram." Yuuri shook his hands in front of his face in defence.

"I didn't ask for this.." He squeaked. Murata nodded.

"I know, and I'm over him too I guess… well not really.." Murata's eyes became distant. "He's still the hottest thing in Japan." He paused. "But I think… I _really like _Conrad… like, I '_like' _like him.." Yuuri wanted to scold his friend for saying possibly the most feminine thing he'd ever heard. But instead, he just laughed.

"That's a good thing right?" He asked after catching his breath. Murata nodded.

"Yea, I think it is. It's different. Wolfram was always someone I could be in love with, and obsess over without the possibility of anything happening." He frowned. "And now, I can't be like that, I have to control myself… so I don't…"

"Look like a stalker?" Yuuri offered. Murata glared at Yuuri, but did not deny that was the truth.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Yuuri, Wolfram?" The taller man seated at the table asked his shorter counterpart. The other shrugged.

"I haven't decided, C_onrad_. I got what I wanted." He tipped a heaped spoon of sugar into his tea.

"What do you mean by that?" Conrad questioned slightly annoyed, but not showing.

"He had been denying me, adamant that he did not like me because I was male. I wanted to prove him wrong, and I did. I'm done now" Wolfram declared, with another spoon of sugar. Conrad frowned.

"You can not simply play people like that Wolfram. You led him to believe that you liked him. And now you're just going to walk away?" He demanded. Wolfram shook his head.

"That's not it, I do like him. But I don't want a relationship. I'm not willing to give anything he would want to receive." He stated. Stirring his tea.

"I know he'd be happy to take whatever you want to offer!" Wolfram's spoon stopped its movements.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going Conrad! Why is this any of your business?" The blond questioned. His brother cringed.

"You made it my business the second you asked me to keep Murata away; you got me involved in your scheme." He insisted sounding more than a little angry. Wolfram took a sip of his tea, before placing it back down, and continuing to stir. "I will not let you treat that boy like that." He paused. "At the very least apologise" Wolfram frowned.

"Leave me be Brother!" He ordered harshly. Conrad stood from his chair and headed for the door without a word he may regret.

He stopped at the door to make a simple request.

"At least consider what I have said" He said quietly leaving.

Wolfram stared into his tea. The liquid spinning within the porcelain cup, like a small whir pool in the middle of the ocean. He glared at it momentarily, before removing his spook to the saucer, and tipping the contents into the flower pot.

He hated feeling guilt.

* * *

SORRRY ITS SO SHORT!!! -gets pelted with melons-

Well that's it for now!

I WILL update soon!! PROMISE! I total know where I'm going now!!!

Ciao for now peoples!

Please review!

Feel free to tell me how horrible I am –cries-


	12. Crumbling Down

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime, nor do I own the characters… I merely own THEIR SOULS BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA evil hysterical laughter continues to the point of fainting

Three Hours Later

re-awakens

O.O cough sorry about that.

OMG YAY! A quick update!! I TOLD YOU I WOULD!!! This is so quick, as I thought I was so cruel with the last chapter and I wanted t thank those of you who reviewed for sticking by me, and some new reviewers!!

I didn't wait for too many reviews before posting, as I don't deserve them T.T

But I hope because of the quick update and the content of this chapter (as it is also longer) I will receive more grin I like reviews BWAH

OK FIRST OFF! A thanks to the reviewers!!

**Descendant of Fianna:** gets pelted with chocolate OMG YAYAY!! chocolates hits her in the eye OH NOES!!! takes it out of eye eats it SOO WORTH IT! THANKS FOR THE CHOCOLATE! Umm… and as for Wolfram…. T.T SORRRYY

**FantasyFantastic1: **nod I'm sorry! And here is your update!! Longer and quicker

**They call me soysauce: **I couldn't abandon this fic hug I would never do it to you guys, your so kind to me, I wish to be kind back

**Wolfiegirl93: **BWAH!! YAY! Here's the update!!

**Yuuram88: **I hope some of the questions are answered here…. But im sure…. Then MORE will pop up, I apologise.

**Fan girl 666: **OMG THANKYOU!! TAKE THAT MELONS!!!

**IceFireAngel: **YAY COOKIE!! O.O smut, I'm sorry! You shall receive it SOON!

**Ire-3: **I'm happy you found the summary amusing, and that you started reading it!! And I'm also happy your enjoying it!! I hope you keep reading and reviewing my new friend!! YAYAYA

**Athana233: **Awww thankchu! Yes, it's great to see Wolfie feel guilty ne? He deserves it, THE BASTARD! BWAH

OK

ALL DONE!!

NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!!

**

* * *

**

"_**Crumbling Down"**_

"Do I look ok?" Murata asked looking himself up and down in the hotel mirror. Yuuri frowned, having been dressed and ready for the concert for going on an hour now, where as Murata was on his 10th outfit.

"It's _fine_! We have to go!" Yuuri complained laying down on the bed dramatically. Murata looked across at him before bounding through his bag once more for a different shirt.

"You're going to mess up your hair…" He stated to Yuuri, who instantly sat back up. Murata lifted out a white shirt with a blue fiery pin striped design in the bottom right hand corner, and a back jacket.

"How about this?" He questioned hold the shirt over his chest.

"I like the one you're wearing better!" He referred to the plain black one the other was already adorning. Murata frowned.

"You're just saying that because it doesn't require me changing!" He insisted. Yuuri did not deny it. "I like this one!" Murata declared, looking in the mirror with the white one held up. "It needs an iron though…" He thought aloud, switching back on the iron that had been used on several of his shirts that afternoon.

Yuuri groaned.

"Then that's it right? We can go?" He asked, sounding a little to eager.

"Someone wants to see Wolfram ne?" Murata countered with a grin, laying down the shirt. Yuuri scowled.

"No, that's not it. I just don't like being late!" He announced defensively. Murata laughed.

"_Since when_?" He coughed.

"Since we said we'd be there…" He looked at his watch. "In ten minutes" He answered before adding. "To Conrad…" Murata pouted, before smiled and finishing off his shirt quickly.

"Touché" He gave in, taking off his black shirt and replacing it with his newly iron white one.

"So can we go now then?" Yuuri insisted. Murata shook his head.

"No, I need pants…" He said thoughtfully.

"Those are fine!" Yuuri countered quickly. Murata choked on his breath.

"I'm wearing tracksuit pants Yuuri!" He turned pointing to the light blue flannel pants he was wearing.

"Whatever! Hurry up and change then!" Yuuri aloud, falling back to the bed.

"Your hair…" Murata stated. Yuuri sat up quickly and bowing his head forward instead.

Murata sifted through his bag once more, for the perfect pants.

* * *

Wolfram stared himself up and down in the full length mirror of his pent house suit.

He a wore royal blue suit jacket and pants with a white ruffle around the neck from his _pirate shirt_ he was wearing underneath, which all-in-all reminded him of some kind of old fashioned upper-class military uniform.

He was satisfied that this outfit would get him to the arena; he would then go straight to hair and make up, where he would get an entirely new outfit.

A knock on his door broke the silence in the room.

"Yes?" He called out. He heard the door creak open from the next room.

"It's time to go Wolfram." His brother said, coming to the door frame of his room to speak to him face to face.

"I know, I'm ready. Let's go" He left the room with Conrad closing and locking the door behind themselves.

* * *

"Don't be nervous" Murata insisted pressing the foyer button on the elevator. Yuuri frowned.

"I'm not nervous…." He argued. Murata raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuuri hands which were clenching his blue tie so tight his knuckles were white. Yuuri released the fabric and shrugged. "Maybe I'm a little nervous then…" He offered.

Murata nodded. "I'm nervous too, I'm not good with crowds" He stated his voice composed.

As part of the deal Wolfram was to bring them on stage between two of the songs and introduce them to the crowd. The crowd, of _thousands_ of people.

_Thousands_ of _screaming_ girls.

"The trick is, to imagine everyone in their underwear" Murata offered. Yuuri laughed despite the flipping feeling in his stomach.

"You know that doesn't work" He said. Murata nodded.

"Yea I know, but it always makes you laugh." Murata spoke quietly. Yuuri nodded sadly. "It's not going on stage your nervous about is it?" He concluded slipping his glasses up his nose with his index finger. Yuuri's nod turned to a head shake.

"He's not going to try anything with you on stage Yuuri…" Murata pushed.

"I know! I just don't know how to act around him, or what to say to him now." Yuuri said as the elevator slow to a stop, and the doors opened.

They were greeted by a young female staff member.

"Good evening boys, there is a limousine waiting for you just outside." She said and directed them to the doors. They nodded their thanks, and stepped outside.

The driver held the door open for them.

"'evening!" He greeted closing the door once they were in.

It didn't take them long to realise that they weren't alone in the car, like they had thought they would be. Assuming Wolfram would be leaving earlier than them.

Apparently not.

"Hello, Mr. Shibuya, Mr. Murata" Conrad greeted from his seat across from them. Both boys smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Conrad… and –gulp- Wolfram" Yuuri said not bringing his gaze to the boy next to Conrad who was staring out the window, waiting for the limo to take off, which it did a moment later.

"Are you both looking forward to the concert?" The older brother asked. Murata nodded.

"Yea, a bit nervous, but I'm sure it will be fun" He preyed inwardly that he wouldn't make a total dick of himself like he was so prone to doing.

"Yea… _fun_" Yuuri added, not realising how sarcastic it had come out.

"You are not excited, Mr. Shibuya?" Conrad asked sitting forward. Wolfram tore his eyes from the trees flying past the window, which were beginning to make him nauseous and bringing his eyes to Yuuri's, who now looked tongue tied.

"I.. well… no, I mean, yes…maybe… ahhh… What was the question?" He could have sworn he was sweating under Wolfram's close observation. Murata interrupted his babbling.

"He's just nervous too" He answered for his friend, who appeared to be having trouble breathing let alone speaking.

Wolfram felt like smiling in triumph but kept his achievement well hidden, he knew Yuuri was nervous because of him; it had nothing to do with getting on stage.

And it amused him immensely.

But he couldn't help but dread what came next.

* * *

They took the back entrance to the arena where they then all excited too backstage, and to the dressing rooms.

"The room down the hall and on the right, has snacks and drinks if you boys want to make yourselves comfortable before the show, while Wolfram changes." Conrad offered, as three girls entered which clothes, makeup and hair products.

Yuuri and Murata nodded, and were both about to leave before Wolfram called out from behind.

"Wait" He called. "Conrad, I must speak to Yuuri alone for a moment, will you see to it that everyone else is happy." His brother smiled and nodded, leading a grinning Murata and the three distraught girls out of the room.

Yuuri's eyes were wide.

He had certainly hoped he wouldn't be put in this situation so early in the night. He didn't want to speak, in fear that his voice would come out at the octave of a young girl high on helium.

"Yuuri, I need to apologise" Wolfram spoke from where he stood, a small distance away. Yuuri rubbed his foot on the ground.

"For what?" He asked quietly. Wolfram bowed his head, but keeping the eye contact he had gained.

"For leading you on the way I did, it was cruel, and I am sorry. But I can not have any kind of relationship with you" Wolfram's eyes looked genuinely saddened, and Yuuri frowned.

_What just happened?_

Wolfram had just stopped his hormones in their tracks.

I mean it's not like he wanted anything from Wolfram…

Wait.

Yes he did.

And he realised that _now_ more than anything, now that it was out of his reach, he wanted it.

But what was he going to do about it, he didn't have the confidence or the courage to tell him that.

"You understand right? With my career, I simply can not have anything to hold me back, I can't have my fans thinking that I am unavailable, and on top of that, _gay_" Yuuri felt an urge to shout out that he wasn't in fact gay. But in the end decided, that lying to himself just wasn't worth the trouble anymore.

Yuuri just nodded.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you." Yuuri shook his head.

"I'm fine… It's fine… really… I'm … I'm fine" He sputtered out his voice coming out at a pitch he wished it hadn't have, and he stepped backward and away from Wolfram without realising.

Wolfram stepped forward. That guilt was back, and worse than ever, his stomach turned, his head hurt and his eyes stung.

"….sorry" He said one last time. Yuuri backed himself in to the door, as he felt the door knob digging into his back, he took it with his hand and turned it to exit.

"It's fine… just fine" He repeated. Wolfram kept advancing. "Well I'd better let you get ready for your concert… and I guess, I'll see you on stage then…" He said smiling awkwardly, trying his best not to look as broken as he felt. Wolfram frowned.

"Yea I guess." He sighed as Yuuri exited and closed the door behind himself without another word.

Wolfram came to rest at the door and pushed his hands up against it sadly.

He'd never thought that in the end of it all, he would feel _bad_. It was just a foreign emotion for him.

But, at this moment, the emotion felt so real.

* * *

Yuuri lent his back against the door he had just come out of. He needed something to keep his weight up, as his mind reeled with the fact, that he had just totally shut down.

He had _never_ felt anything for the blond, that is until Wolfram had basically stalked him, and forced himself upon him.

He lifted himself from the door to stand straight, and head to the exit.

"Yuuri!" A voice called from behind him, and his friend caught up with him. He turned slowly to his Murata. "Yuuri, hey…. Oh my god, what happened? You look horrible…" He shook his head, he didn't want to explain. He didn't want to speak at all.

"Did Wolfram say something?" Murata questioned, his hand on Yuuri's shoulder comfortingly. Yuuri closed his eyes, as a silent nod.

"I'm just going for a walk, to… get some air." Yuuri said leaving silently. Murata nodded even though Yuuri wouldn't see.

Wolfram was interrupted from staring blankly into the mirror, by a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said just loud enough for his voice to travel through the timber.

The door was opened and a boy stepped in.

"Murata. What's brought you here?" He asked sternly. Murata was anything but his usual cheerful, awestruck self. He instead, looked angry.

"What did you say to Yuuri?" He demanded. Wolfram raised an eyebrow, his cocky demeanour returning.

"Why does our conversation concern you Murata?" He asked. Murata glared.

"_Because_, he is my friend! And he may look like a boy on the outside, but on the inside he's a snivellingly weak girl. Who _you _just broke!" He accused dramatically. Wolfram remained unmoved, however inside his stomach was doing summersaults.

"You know what? Actually, I don't want you to tell me what you said to him. It's up to Yuuri to tell me, when he want's to. That's not the issue here. The issue is _you_.." Murata spat. "I admired you, I loved you, _some _may say I stalked you…. But you know what? That was all because I didn't really know you." He said in all seriousness.

"And now that I do know you, and I've seen what you can do…." He took in a breath. "Well let's just say, there's a lot I'd rather do, than be here with you!" He hissed and exited before giving Wolfram a chance to counter.

Damn that guilt to hell and back!

* * *

**I HERE-BY APPOLOGIE FOR THE SADNESS!**

But, it HAD to happen, coz it just HAD TOO OK!

**NOTE: THIS FAN FIC IS **_**ALMOST**_** FINISHED!!! **Like there's maybe, two or three more chapters (Don't quote me on that btw)

Umm… and don't be put off by what happened just now… IT GETS BETTER!!!

Okies, I'm gunna get back to work!!

Hope you enjoyed!!

Dun forgets to review!!

MUCH LUV!

Cassie


	13. Promise To A Jerk

Disclaimer: I don't own!

A Hoi Hoi! Welcome one and all to the next chapter of this horrid story!

Well I don't have much to say, first I shall reply to the reviews!

**Kate avalanche: **Yesh, Go Murata! His chance to SHINE! BWAH

**Fan girl 666: **Awww thanx! Yea, I really wanted to give Murata a moment, to kind of prove that his friendship with Yuuri was more important than anything he felt for Wolfram I hope it worked out that way.

**Descendant of Fianna: **Sorry T.T OMG TRUFFLE!!! –hug- here's your update!!!

**Death to Haru: **-happy dances with you-

**They Call Me Soysauce: **-nod- I'm looking forward to that too!!! Yesh almost over… SOOO close!

**AlexeiStukov: **Yea I'm so sorry that it was cruel!! YESH there will be a lemon…. Mind you I have never written one before so it may be horrible –kinda dreads it-

**Death by storm: **UPDATE!! Here chu go!

**Wolfiegirl93: **BWAH! YAY for Mura-chan!! Yeah almost finished… Sorry T.T Sequel? Hmm… I dunno…. I don't think there' enough to this story for a sequel…

**Ahtana233: **awww –hug- I'm happy he feels bad too! I wanna make him SUFFER!!! YAY MURATA!

**Yuuram88: **Yea, poor Yuuri. And it appears everyone liked Murata! Im sooo happeh!

**IceFireAngel:** You wanna hug Wolfram?? I wanna slap him BWAH

**Suvaki: **I'm happy you love it, it doesn't need a sequel just yet though, its not quite finished, and like I said before…. I don't think a sequel be good for this fic, it's not involving… and frankly, not good enough.

**FantasyFantastic1: **Yes, yes… guilt IS good!

**Dendow: **-hands you the update-

**Ire-3: **Wolfram does deserve it!!! Murata is so great!

**Dark's Mistress: **I know you read the first couple of chapters, I am not however sure if you kept reading? I hope you did, and that u enjoyed

**Darth Sparky: **Just got your review right now! BWAH Good timing! Enjoy this chapter babe! Luv you!

**DONE!!!**

On with the story…..

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_Promise To A Jerk"_

* * *

"Yuuri please just come on stage and be done with it. This is the last thing we have to do, and we can go home." Murata pleaded with his friend. Yuuri frowned. 

"Fine, but this is for you Murata" He declared sadly, sounding like a spiteful ex-girlfriend. Murata smiled.

"Well, we're on soon. You ready?" He asked. Yuuri cringed.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

"You don't look well Wolfram, is something wrong? Thing's not go well with Yuuri maybe?" The taller man asked, as three girls powdered his younger brother's face, and brushed his hair. 

"I'm fine Conrad." He lied, the scowl not leaving his face, and making his admission less convincing.

"Your not." Conrad insisted.

Wolfram sighed heavily. "There is no need for you to worry. It's my problem now. It won't affect my performance." Conrad bowed regally.

"As you wish."

The three girls separated from the star, having finished their duties.

Wolfram stood, now wearing a similar outfit to what he had been wearing, only this looked to be a purple, nobles riding outfit, with long dark brown boots, over the long pants. The white pirate shirt now more visible as he lacked a jacket which was replaced with a vest.

The girls squealed in excitement before being hustled out by a taller man who had just entered.

"Shoo" The man said the childish word in all seriousness, before closing the door securely behind them.

"What are you doing here Gwendal?" Wolfram asked straightening his collar in the mirror, viewing his elder brother through its reflection.

"Conrad requested I come." He said bluntly. Wolfram smiled briefly on the outside. But on the inside, he rushed with nerves. Gwendal, was not only his brother, but his agent, he did all of the background stuff, but rarely made it to performances, if ever. He was also his biggest critic. He never liked the way Wolfram sold himself on stage.

Wolfram had told Conrad on numerous occasions, how uncomfortable, Gwendal viewing his performance would make him, so why would he ask him here?

Gwendal noted the silence, and took his leave.

"Good luck Wolfram" He stated, without giving evidence that he meant it in his voice. Wolfram nodded his appreciation anyway.

When the door was closed, and his brother was well and truly out of earshot. Wolfram turned to Conrad.

"Why is it that you invited him to come?" He questioned tactlessly. Conrad bowed his head.

"Knowing he was watching, would keep you from over playing on stage, like you tend to do." Wolfram frowned at this response.

"This isn't so much as a Conrad thing, as it is a _Yuuri _thing, isn't it brother?" He retorted.

"I know what you're like Wolfram, and I know how much of an opportunity this holds for you. I don't like you playing him. So I put a hold on it myself." Wolfram shrugged.

"There is no need for that." He insisted, turning back to his mirror. Conrad tilted his head in question. "I apologised to him, I told him everything, that I was leading him on, and nothing can come of it." He stated coldly.

"You told him that? Do you think he'll even show up?" Conrad fisted his hands together. "We need him Wolfram, his and Murata's appearance will be a big step for you, you need to prove your not just a young girls pin up, and this is that opportunity." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"He'll be there, he said he would." He insisted.

"He wasn't upset?" Wolfram shook his head.

"He _said_ he was fine." He said raising his shoulders. Conrad paced the floor.

"Yuuri is a teenaged boy, he's not going to tell _you _how he _feels_. He was anything but fine." He stopped mind stride, and lowered his foot. "He may have spoken to Murata, have you seen him?" He asked. Wolfram froze.

"Yea he spoke to me actually… well… yelled…" Wolfram corrected himself.

"What did he say?"

* * *

"FIVE MINUTES EVERONE!" A middle aged red haired woman shouted darting through the back stage dressing rooms. 

"The opening act is wrapping up…" Murata whispered, hoping that talking would calm his nerves a little. Yuuri didn't answer. Murata sighed. He stood in front of his friend so he could force eye contact, and grasped both of his shoulders demandingly. He pushed them both behind the stage curtain, away from the madness before speaking.

"Ok! You like him don't you!" Yuuri opened his mouth. "Don't lie to me! I _know you do_!" Yuuri shut his mouth his eyes giving off a sad pout. "Well, I know he likes you! A _lot_!" Yuuri glared.

"You don't know that Murata, he could have been pulling my tail the whole time!" He stated. Murata shook his head.

"Yuuri, am I not a male?" He questioned. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. What kind of question was that?

"… yea…" He answered. Murata nodded.

"And am I not of a gay orientation?" Yuuri shook his friends hands off his shoulders.

"What are you talking about Murata?!" He demanded.

"I'm trying to make a point, but you just ruined the moment." He complained. Yuuri took in an impatient breath.

"What's your point?" Yuuri asked. The other smiled.

"I was going to say, that I'm not stupid, I can tell the difference between _messing with someone… and flirting_! It may surprise you Yuuri, but I've had a lot of people just _messing _with me, so I know these things. And Wolfram, he was defiantly into you, though I could tell, he was trying hard not to be. He defiantly was." He stopped, and then added. "This is a career choice." Yuuri shrugged.

"Ok, even so… what am I supposed to do about it?" He questioned. Murata's smile turned from innocent to mischievous very quickly.

"Well, I figure, at the moment, there's two options. Take Wolfram's shit, and walk away." Yuuri nodded, he knew that option all too well. He was good at walking away. "OR…" Murata continued. "You can fight!" He added a little more expression to the words than necessary. Yuuri frowned. He wasn't fond of making a complete idiot of himself, like he knew Murata would want him to do.

"I can't Murata, I'm not as confident as you" He informed. Murata shook his head.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri" He said in time with the shakes. "You need to buck up my friend!" He punched Yuuri's shoulder playfully. "I have an idea, that will not only give you the chance you require _but_, it will also be our own… I mean… your own little form of payback!" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Sometimes he questioned Murata's sanity.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yuuri informed.

"Ok… here's my idea…" He began quietly, leaning into Yuuri to whisper in his ear. All voices were drowned out by the speakers on stage giving out one final blast, soon followed by hysterical cheering from the crowd.

But no they weren't cheering for the warm up band, they were cheering because it was over, and _now_ it was Wolfram's turn.

Yuuri stepped away from his friend, a loud gasp of shock echoing between the two.

"I _can't _do _that_!" He shouted over the roar.

"Yes you can…. You wimp!" Murata counted.

"Don't call me…" Yuuri started but was soon cut off.

"30 SECONDS PEOPLE!!!" The same obnoxious woman called over the crowd. "WHERE THE HELL IS WOLFRAM!?" She called down the corridor.

"Right here Anissina" The blond boy in question walked up casually composed compared to the staff around him. The three man warm up band exited the stage, and passed everyone chatting amongst themselves.

The tall red headed woman sighed deeply in relief.

"Thank god! You ready?" She questioned as she tucked a black box in to the back of Wolfram's pants, connected to a wire with a mic on the other end taped to the boys cheek.

She patted him on the back.

"You know what to do" He nodded, and stepped to the curtain shielding himself from the excited crowd.

The woman then turned to the two nervous school boys.

"Now! You boys will be heading on after the opening number. Wolfram will announce you, and that's your cue! Got it?!" She questioned, not sounding to please with the idea at all. The boys nodded dully dazed, and she departed.

"I didn't realize we'd be on so soon…" Murata breathed. Yuuri gulped loudly.

"Neither… wanna bale?" He asked hopeful. Murata shook his head and glared at his friend.

"No way! He may be a jerk, but we made a promise to that _jerk_! And I'm not going to let you get out of this!" He smiled despite the flipping in his stomach.

"I'm not doing _that_ Murata! It's a crazy plan!" Yuuri argued, knowing what his friend was insinuating.

"It's a great plan!" Murata insisted, before adding seriously. "It's your choice whether you did it or not, but this may be your only chance"

Yuuri remained silent.

Until loud music started, lights blared, and fans screamed.

And suddenly Wolfram was gone, and onstage.

Yuuri took in a deep breath.

…_His last chance??_

* * *

**O.O**

**O.O**

**O.O**

**What's he gunna do? –grin-**

ANYWAY!

Prolly 2 more chappies left.

And I doubt I'll do a sequel… I mentioned why before, so I wont say it again.

But I'm happy that so many peoples are enjoying it

Thankyou for reviewing!

Luv you all.

Till next chapter!!

Byebye!!


	14. Caught In A Moment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KKM!

I'm going to begin with appologising for the wait…

This was a VERY difficult chapter for me to write, for a couple of reasons, a) I wash just winging it, and b) I trashed like a page of it when I decided I didn't like where it was going….

Im sorry… please forgive me!

I also appologise for spelling errors, I haven't had the time to be picky… like I ever do… I figure it doesn't matter that much if you get the idea behind it ne?

**Review Replies: **

Dark Mistress: Im sorry I've taken so long, I'm very pleased that you continued readin

Fan girl 666: Sorry for the cliffie… ih ope this makes up for my cruelty!!

Zo-chan1: Thanx, im happy you find it funny. Yes I do know my spelling is horrible… very much so.

They call me soysauce: Awww –blush- I'm so happy it made your stressful day better!! I hope today wasn't as stressful for you!!

IceFireAngel: Sorry for the cliffie!! O.O THANX! I LUV CAKE!! –munch munch munch-

Ire-3: BWAH You sound excited!! I hope this helps!!!

Descendant of Fianna: O.O drown me…? In chocolate? Tasty! O.O O.O O.O O.O Enjoy

AlexeiStukov: OH NOES DON'T DIE!!! –gives you a tissue and a new chappie to bring you to life-

Chibi kurama DP: Awww Thanx!!! Im so happy people like Murata so much in this fic… he's my pride and joy …. Honestly I wrote it for him, not so much yuuram… even though I LUV YUURAM!

Sugarmoe: You. Are. Gay! I don't know why you even review… just tell me stuff DOOFUS!

Death To Haru: HERE IT IS!!

Wolfiegirl93: O.O O.O O.O O.O Enjoy .

Darth Sparky: I LUV YOU!!! –tackle glomp- PLEASE KILL ENRIQUE FOR ME!!

Yuuram88: BWAH I hope the anticipation didn't kill you Here the update!!

Athana233: OH NO!!! –captures your soul- BWAH here's the update!!!

FantasyFantastic1: OMG I'm so happy someone commented on that line!!! It's my favourite too!! Feel free to steal it as much as you want, im not likely to copyright it. BWAH Enjoy!!!

TheCookieWhoLived: No need to appologise!!! I hope you like the update!!!

Lil-vixen24: -hands you the update- You've never read one before? O.O I hope your enjoying this one then!!

Fromthelivingroom: Honestly I CACKED myself when I read your review "needs next chapter like an emo kids needs girls jeans." BWAHAHAHAA SO FUNNY!!! Thanx for the amusement! Enjoy the next chappie!

Tigereye: HAHA I just got this review like 5 mins ago! Im like WTF? Did I update hehe. Heres the update for you! Thanx for reviewing!!

OMG DONE!!! THANX EVERYONE!!!

Heres the next chappie!!!

* * *

**NOTE: THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"_**Caught In A Moment"

* * *

**_

Lights.

Screaming.

Music.

Voice.

Wolfram's voice, echoed over screaming, and over the music. He greeted his crowed, by stepping on stage straight into a song. A song that would get everyone pumped for the rest of the night.

Yuuri dreaded the end of the song.

He dreaded it, like he did the end of semester exams, or the crushed cereal at the bottom of the bag.

Because the end of this song meant, Wolfram inviting them onstage, and that meant… _his last chance_…

And that's what everything comes down to.

Murata had suggested a plan of action, a rather unorthodox and completely incompetent plan of action, that had as much thought put into it as the breakthrough design of the toothpick. So in the end, Yuuri couldn't have expected to much more.

Murata's plan revolved around the fact that he thought that Wolfram was holding back for his _career_ and that he didn't want his fans knowing he was _gay_.

So Murata's brilliant plan is to _kiss him onstage_ (How original…). Backing it up by adding.

"_A. He pushes you away__ (which he __**won't **__do), the audience is shattered, leaving Wolfram upset. We all know how many of those girls love him because they __**think**__ he's gay, despite what Wolfram says. OR B. He kisses back, you get what you want, he gets what he secretly wants, and the crowd is left speechless."_

Not exactly a speech to go down in history, but considering, the utter stupidity of the notion, Murata had made it sound half tempting to Yuuri.

The two boys remained at the side listening to the music emitting from stage, waiting for it to end. Murata, next to Yuuri, sung the song quietly to himself, and swayed to the catchy beat. He'd probably be doing that the entire concert. _Fun_.

The song finished with a final scream of the crowd.

_This was it…_

Wolfram spoke clearly into the microphone, saying he wanted to introduce two of his new friends, who had won a competition. At this point, Yuuri really wished he hadn't been that guy who won the competition. Instead wishing he was that _other guy_ in the crowd, sitting next to his best friend who was squealing like a fangirl on crack.

_Curse his good luck!_

"Go boys! You're on!" The red headed women insisted, pushing both Yuuri and Murata to the curtains opening.

When on too the stage both had to hold back the urge to shield their eyes from the nearly blindly light that illuminated the stage, but thankfully kept most of the crowd in darkness.

The crowds' cheers were deafening. Yuuri squinted, Murata took a firm hold of his upper arm, which felt as though he needed to keep balance. He could make out Wolfram's form across the stage pointing to them with an outstretched arm and open palm.

"MINA! Meet my new friends Yuuri Shibuya and Ken Murata!" Wolfram shouted, and sprinted to the two boys who remained dead rooted to the floor by the stage opening. He took a hold of Yuuri's other hand and pulled him and Murata to the center of the stage.

Yuuri was to busy looking at his hand, which was grasped by Wolfram's slim white one, to object at all. He let their joint limbs be raised to the crowd, who released another shout of enjoyment. And to his right Murata waved his other hand, that wasn't clinging to Yuuri's shirt.

"Did you both enjoy the opening song?" Wolfram asked in to the mic, which he then held in front of the boys. Murata who had gained a fair bit of confidence leaned forward, and his hand slipped from Yuuri's arm.

"It was FANTASTIC!" The now excited boy yelled thrusting his fist into the air in emphasis. The crowd gave another cheer.

Murata was back to his old Murata-ish self, now jumping on spot soaking up the atmosphere.

Wolfram moved the mic in front of Yuuri, while Murata jumped, and made eye contact with him for an answer. Yuuri's eye's however, fell to their _still_ joint hands, before lifting once again to Wolfram's pure green eyes.

"Yuuri? Did you like it?" Wolfram asked again, his eyes pleading for Yuuri not to leave him hanging.

Yuuri smiled awkwardly as the noise from the crowd lessened even with Murata's antics beside him.

"I love you.." Yuuri breathed in response to the question. Unexpectedly to him, there was a loud burst of squeals from the crowd that almost threw him to the floor, and with his words Murata and Wolfram both fell completely dead silent, their eyes boring through the sides of his head.

Yuuri was confused. He re-ran the words through his head.

His eyes widened.

He broke free of Wolfram's grasp and took the microphone in his hand.

"**It! **I meant I Love-**d IT!**... Loved IT! The Performance… not _him…_oh god.." He yelled in desperation through the speakers. He hit the base of the mic to his forehead.

_What an IDIOT! Wh__o the hell fucks up such an important word like that?!?! __**It…. And …you!!**__ So different! Oh My God! He was turning into __**Murata!**_

Yuuri scolded himself for this totally humiliating, and _public_ mistake.

A majority of the girls cried out in dismay. While others remained oblivious to his words.

Murata took the microphone from his friend's hand, to stop him from causing himself more mental damage.

"Yuuri…. What the… why did you…?" Murata stammered quietly, but loud enough to be heard over the complaints from the fangirls in the crowd.

Yuuri shook his head. He didn't know what to say, he honestly had no excuse for his idiocy…

Wolfram watched on. He'd never felt so _weird _in his life. He couldn't even put a name to the feeling pulling at his gut. There were so many things his mind was telling him to do something, and so many others telling him that he was a fuck wit for even thinking them. He just didn't know which to listen to?

He scanned the faces in the crowd, most girls in the front rows looking disappointed, and were whispering amongst themselves.

He looked back to Yuuri, who looked almost suicidal at that moment, if the mic had a cord, he would be hanging from the roof.

The moment that started with an ignorant slip of the tongue had stretched for a few minutes, of awkward silence between the figures on stage, as the audience began to get impatient.

_Maybe he should just…_

Murata smiled.

"Go for it Yuuri…" He spoke quietly into his friend's ear. Yuuri swung his head around in shock.

"What? Go for what?!" He demanded. Murata just let his smile broaden. Yuuri shook his head, at the speed of someone having an uncontrollable spasm.

"No Murata! No… I can't…" Yuuri argued animatedly. Defying everything Yuuri said with his voice, and his eyes, Murata put both hands Yuuri's back, and with one swift side push…

Yuuri had little balance to begin with, so being pushed through him completely off centre. He fell sideways in to Wolfram's shocked body, who had been debating with himself so loudly in his mind that no other thoughts were getting through to him, until now.

His arms came up, as an automatic reaction to stop Yuuri from falling to the ground when he was pressed to his body.

There was a moment of complete silence from the crowd, which almost sounded like every single girl there took in a breath at the same time. It was eerie.

Yuuri's hands helped keep himself elevated, resting on either one of Wolfram's slim shoulders, while his face was nestled in Wolfram's shirt.

When he lifted his head from the shirt, and their eyes met once more.

There was a moment.

Where both could have sworn, they were nowhere near the stage, nowhere near the crowd, and that it wasn't Murata's fault they were in this position.

But it was different.

They were outside, they were alone, and their position… was totally on purpose.

Yuuri used his hand's to pull himself up and straighten his legs so he was standing, while Wolfram's arms remains around his waist, as if he were still in danger of falling to his doom.

_This was that chance…_

_His last one…_

_He had to take it…_

His right hand moved from the blonds shoulder, to slide up and behind his neck, just below the hairline. And with that small amount of control, he lent in.

At this point Wolfram's heart had beet the shit out of his better judgment, and he moved in himself.

Their lips met.

The crowd Roared.

Murata smiled.

Yuuri's eyes widened.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, his instinctual reaction to the crowds outburst, was to step back. But his escape was foiled when Wolfram took a swift hold of the back of Yuuri's head and deepened the kiss to an all out _public_ battle for dominance.

The crowd screamed.

Murata clapped.

Yuuri Smiled.

* * *

I'm sorry if you hated it T.T 

I hope you liked it though!!

ONE MORE CHAPPIE!!! OMG!!

SCAREH!!!

Im off… my head is THROBBING!!

Please review, and tell me what u thought of this chappie… and if u did, or didn't like it! Thanx!!!

Ciao bella's!!

Cassie


	15. The End?

DISCLAIMER: I ownz NOTHING!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER!!! OMG OMG OMG!! I FINISHED IT!!! CHO HAPPEH!

* * *

**

Thank you everyone who stuck with me through this fanfic, it was a very pain stacking process for me, as I completely lost interest and inspiration in the middle there, and didn't think I'd ever finish, but I'm sooo happy I finally did. And I'm so thankful to all of you reviewers.

I can't even describe how much your thoughts and reviews have meant to me, ya'll are some of the kindest and most supportive people I have ever come across. And I dedicate this to you, for without the reviews, there's no way I would have finished.

You were my inspiration.

I apologies for being sappy!

I really do!

I was so excited that this fanfic beat out my other fic E&M in reviews and hits, by MANY.

I honestly didn't think I'd _ever_ get this many reviews, in this fandom.

But I'm soooo happy!!!

AND OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE OVA!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEE

Ok!

I won't hold you up any more.

On with the fanfic….

* * *

**AS A SPECIAL THANX… MY LONGEST CHAPTER THUS FAR!!**

**ENJOY

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

"_**The End?"

* * *

**_

Two figures in the upper stands of the arena stood agape, at the show enfolding on stage.

"Conrad… What is Wolfram doing?" The taller of the two, with the long black hair tied back in a lose ponytail, asked. Conrad's shock, turned to an honest smile.

"He's giving in" Conrad admitted quietly, before eyeing his counterparts disgusted gaze. "Gwendal…?"

"Well, it's highly inappropriate!" The elder brother announced turning to the exit. "I'm leaving, tell Wolfram that I do not approve of his behavior tonight!" He ordered. Conrad shook his head.

"I will not.." He turned down the request stubbornly. Gwendal turned back with a glare.

"Why is that?" He questioned angered. Conrad looked from the stage to his brother sternly.

"I'll be the first to admit that Wolfram can be juvenile and ill mannered at times, and I am sure, there would have been a more appropriate time and place for this to occur…" He took in a breath, and his eyes shifted back to the stage, where his brother, and school boy were still locked in tight embrace and battle of lips, while their friend danced around them in glee.

"However, that does not matter, as this is the most noble and mature thing, our brother has done in a long time." Conrad finished, his smile returning.

"How is _that_ mature?" His brother spat. Conrad gave a faint laugh.

"Because, for the first time, he's putting Yuuri's feelings above his career. And as cliché as it may sound…" He returned his gaze to his elder brother. "He's following his heart."

Gwendal sighed. "Ok Conrad, as his manager, I will leave this issue in your hands" He turned to the exit once more. "Tell Wolfram that…" He paused in thought. Conrad looked on questionably serious. "Tell him, to work on his …. entrance" He stated, leaving Conrad to go back to the performance with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Dazed, and awestruck, Yuuri was lead swiftly off stage by Murata. And then shaken like a rag doll. 

"Oh my god! Yuuri! You did it!!!" He shouted happily. Yuuri snapped out of his pleasure induces haze when the shaking became almost damaging.

"…I did it…" He whispered when Murata released him, to clap his hands together. "_I did it_!" He laughed to himself in pure shock.

Murata joined in the laughter, ignoring all the strange stares from the backstage crew.

"I can't believe you did that, and in front of a crowd of thousands, and it's even broadcasting live to air!! Just think of the headlines! Oh My God!! What if this performance goes to DVD…." Murata gasped to himself, before looking to Yuuri. "Yuuri…"

His friend lay awkwardly unconscious against a stool. Murata coughed awkwardly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that then…" He thought aloud, propping Yuuri up against the backrest.

"Don't worry people! He's fine…. Just a little, tiered is all…" Murata waved off the concerned looks of a couple of crew members with a smile.

* * *

The concert hit mid way. It was time for an outfit change. 

Yuuri woke to another firm shaking and an uncomfortably wet face, and to his dismay, a completely different room.

"What the…? Where are we?" He questioned looking around the white room, that had tables with drinks and sandwiches.

"The break room. That obnoxious woman, had me drag you in here, coz we were in the way of all the craziness!" Murata stated rather bitterly taking a bite from a sandwich triangle.

"Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked tentatively. Murata smirked.

"He should be coming off stage now, I heard someone shout _COSTUME CHANGE!_" He mimicked a loud feminine voice. Yuuri tried to hold back the smile, but failed miserably. Murata laughed. "His change room is down the hall and on the left. You should go wait in there for him! Otherwise your going to have to wait until the end of the concert to see him again, which is…" He looked at his watch. "About two hours…" Murata barley finished his sentence and Yuuri was out the door.

He took another smiling bit of the sandwich.

_Gosh he was a genius.

* * *

_

Wolfram leapt from the stage quickly, and was soon met by Conrad.

"COSTUME CHANGE!" The red headed woman shouted.

"It's gone excellent so far Wolfram, keep it up!" The elder brother urged. Wolfram nodded with a grin. "You look pleased with yourself!" Conrad added, with a smile of his own.

"I am" Wolfram stated. They headed up the corridor, to Wolfram's change room.

"That's good!" Conrad laughed. "The girls have left your next outfit on the gold hanger, you have a ten minute band interval to change, eat and rest." Wolfram nodded.

"I'll leave you to get yourself organized." Conrad said branching off into the break room, while Wolfram headed to his own.

* * *

He opened the door to an almost empty room, one teenaged boy sitting by a tray of sandwiches capturing his attention. 

"I'll admit, you were right Murata" He said walking closer to the seated boy, and taking an offered seat near by.

"And you thought my idea was _crazy_… hehe I proved you wrong" Murata took a confident bite from another sandwich; he always got hungry when he was excited.

"Yes, I was wrong, but I am also very happy you were right." Conrad admitted.

Murata pursed his lips; he wasn't used to mature people, people who admitted defeat so easily…

It was…. _Awesome_!

"I will assume Yuuri took your hint, to go to Wolfram's room?" Conrad questioned. Murata nodded arrogantly.

"And Wolfram?" He asked.

"On his way there now"

They both smiled.

_Gosh they were geniuses.

* * *

_

Wolfram opened the door to his private changing room, to discover, it wasn't as private as he had thought. For, in the centre of the room stood a boy he had become so familiar with in the last couple of weeks. The boy had a weak smile playing on his lips, and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

Wolfram let a smile come to his own face as he stepped confidently toward the dark haired boy. The others weak smile became more confident as the other joined him at the centre of the room.

Wolfram faltered. He had done wrong by the boy, and needed to get the pain from his chest.

"Yuuri, I'm sorr…" But no, his apology never completely left his lips, stopped by the crushing force of the others. Yuuri had literally pounced from where he stood to crush himself firmly to Wolfram's body.

Wolfram would admit, the move did, shock him, and was in no way subtle, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't hesitate in kissing back, as this was not of those moments in which you can. And of course, both he Yuuri have had to wait long enough.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn from chase and innocent, to longing and passionate. Neither being successful in holding back any of their emotions.

It was like the last weeks had built up a storage of energy, that could only be released in one way, and that kiss had opened up the gates to a force, that neither wished to stop.

Yuuri used what control he had, to push up against Wolfram, forcing him back, and into a sturdy clothes rack.

Wolfram's breathing was already labored from his onstage performance, so catching his breath now was more of a chore. He struggled to keep up with Yuuri, despite his sudden burst of adrenaline. His hands took a hold of the horizontal pole across the top of the clothes rack, to keep him from losing all balance, and falling heavily to the floor, though the position did make him look rather submissive. One of Yuuri's hands was wrapped up at the back of Wolfram's neck, tangled in his hair, while the other was pressed firmly to the blond's waist.

Wolfram easily ignored the coat hangers digging into the back of his neck while Yuuri's tongue swiftly invaded his mouth.

"_FIVE MINUTES PEOPLE!"_ An annoying voice echoed in the background. Wolfram's brain snapped into alertness.

_Five minutes?_

He broke their lips apart, his eyes suddenly frantic.

"As much as I'd _love_ to continue… I have to change… and go back…" Wolfram paused, his breath hitched in his throat. "Yuuri… what are you d-doing?" he questioned with a stutter, looking down at the other's hands, which was flicking open the buttons of his vest.

"Helping you change" Yuuri said, though how he managed to sound so innocent with _that _smile, _and_ undoing his top, was beyond Wolfram. It appears Wolfram had underestimated Yuuri, a _lot_.

Wolfram took in a breath when his vest was pulled open, and Yuuri began work on his white shirt underneath. Wolfram used all his energy to release his hands from the pole keeping him standing, to let the vest slide from his arms and to the floor, he then placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders for support instead.

Yuuri made haste with the rest of the buttons, barley pausing between each one. Wolfram closed his eyes tightly, as cool air came in to contact with his sweat slick chest, which was being exposed by curious hands.

Wolfram frowned, this couldn't go on, at the rate this was going his pants would become very uncomfortable any moment now, and he couldn't very well go onstage like _that_.

Yuuri's nimble fingers finished off the white shirt, but before it could slide off, and Yuuri could start on his pants, Wolfram took a hold of hands. Yuuri looked on confused.

"Please understand, how _hard_ it is for me to ask you to stop…. But if you continue, I will be in no condition to finish my concert…." Wolfram breathed deeply. Yuuri laughed.

"Fair enough, wouldn't want you _disappointing _your fans!" He said with a grin. Wolfram smiled.

"This is what you want this time… right?" Yuuri asked, he hoped this wasn't another joke on him. Wolfram's smile remained. And he captured Yuuri's lips in another quick kiss.

"It's exactly what I want" Wolfram said with a genuine nod. Yuuri's smile was so wide, every tooth was visible between his parted lips.

He loved just how corny life could truly be.

* * *

Yuuri packed his clothes in to his suitcase, waiting for Murata to finish with the bathroom. He was yet to turn the T.V on (Something he was generally so accustomed to) as the morning had been so busy. 

They'd had an early breakfast with Wolfram and Conrad, and were now packing to make their flight back home.

He would easily admit he was sad, _very sad_, Wolfram still had to finish his tour, before they could see each other again. He didn't know what he was going to do to keep himself occupied during that time, the stuff that he used to do, just seemed to trivial compared with spending every waking moment with Wolfram.

He laughed outwardly, as his newly found clingy dependence on the other, which he managed to keep hidden well, when they were together, but came out with vengeance when they were apart.

He heard a quiet knock on the door, which he soon identified would be a newspaper, they receive every morning complimentary with their room. He opened the door and retrieved it.

He wasn't one to read the newspaper, but he always liked to look at the pictures, and find out which celebrities had fallen off the tracks this week, truth be told, he'd picked that habit from Murata, who was a gossip whore.

He unfolded the paper to view the front page.

_Nothing… _

Flick. Flick. Flick.

_Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._

He took the hint and skipped to the entertainment section.

And that's when time stopped.

His eyes were sauces.

His mouth was agape.

His arms were limp.

_Oh hell no!

* * *

_

Ken Murata slipped on his white and floral dressing gown, and towel dried his hair. He felt good. Conrad had told him he had fabulous hair. He flicked a wet strand behind his ear. He wasn't modest, he _did_ have fabulous hair.

But _Conrad_ had said it, and that was just… _awesome!_

He contemplated giving himself a quick facial before they left, but he knew they were pressed for time. He looked up at the clock.

He frowned.

"It's… stopped…" He mumbled to himself. That wasn't a bother, his watch was by the bed, he would get that.

He exited his and Yuuri's bathroom, and into the main room of the hotel.

"Oh hey Yuuri, I'm almost done, have you seen my…" He stopped when he noticed his friends frozen shocked expression. He waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Yuuri? Are you ok?" He asked. He took note of wear Yuuri's eyes were directed at the paper. _Oh…_

He had to force himself, not to laugh, at the site of the full page image of Wolfram and Yuuri making out on the stage from last night.

He tried… but he failed.

However selfish or insensitive it may have been, he couldn't help it, Murata laughed.

He laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach to stop it from exploding everywhere. The burst of noise woke Yuuri from his shock induced daze.

"MURATA! How can you _laugh_ at that?!?!?!" He shouted. Murata attempted to catch his breath enough to speak, but failed.

"MURATA!" Yuuri slapped his friend upside the head. Murata cringed, and forced himself to settle.

"It's all in good fun Yuuri!" He stammered out. "What did you expect though? You kissed _Wolfram_ onstage in front of _millions_. I did tell you it was broadcast live didn't I?" Yuuri frowned.

"Yes you did mention it, a little _late though_!" He growled. Murata laughed awkwardly.

"Come on Yuuri! They got your good side! The back of your head, even I can barley tell it's you! Maybe no one from school will even know…" Murata offered, knowing what Yuuri's main worries were. Yuuri glared at his friend, before picking up the paper and pointing to the words. Murata read them quietly, and shifted his glasses up his nose.

"Ohhhh, I get ya, they printed your name…" He placed his hands on his waist. "Well… it appears, your screwed." Yuri threw the paper to the table, and collapsed on the bed with a groan.

"This can't be happening…" He breathed.

"Don't worry about it too much Yuuri, no ones going to care, and the ones that do, are just going to be jealous it wasn't them" Murata insisted picking up the paper to look at the picture closer.

Yuuri sat up when he heard a sudden gasp. "What?!" He questioned in shock. Murata showed him the page and pointed to the corner.

"Look! I'm in it too!!!" Yuuri squinted to get a closer look.

"It's your hand…." Yuuri said. "It think….?" Murata smiled.

"It sure is, my friend. So now I'm famous." Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Murata laughed. "I'm just kidding." He frowned. "I'm actually kinda shattered they didn't get my face in there… even maybe, just my hair." He flicked a few strands of his hair to the side of his face dramatically. Yuuri frowned, Murata had been like this ever since breakfast, he just wanted to scream. _'Ok I get it! Conrad likes your hair!'_ But he didn't, he'd let his friend have his glory, even if it was dreadfully annoying.

* * *

With their bags packed, Murata and Yuuri, headed downstairs to check out at the desk. 

They were greeted by Conrad and Wolfram at the bottom of the elevator, both with unusually large smiles on their faces, one more than the other.

"Mr. Murata, Mr. Shibuya. Good morning again!" Conrad said with a bow, and Wolfram gave a nod.

"Hey!!" Yuuri greeted.

Murata smiled, and with a flick of his hair he spoke. "Good morning" Yuuri shook his head.

"We have an offer for you both." Conrad started.

"Umm.. ok, what is it?" Yuuri asked.

"For you both to accompany us, on the rest of the tour" Wolfram finished for his brother.

Yuuri and Murata shared a shocked glance, and nodded their acceptance dazed.

"Gadehblah??…" Yuuri questioned in a language never spoken by man.

"We were going to offer you at breakfast, but we were still waiting on approval from our older brother." Conrad spoke smiling slightly. "But as it turned out we didn't need it…" He left off. Murata and Yuuri remained confused. "As someone of higher authority allowed it" He finished.

"Oh… ah… who?" Yuuri asked, not quite knowing how else to respond.

Wolfram frowned.

"My mother…." He answered. "She wishes to meet you Yuuri…"

**Fin….

* * *

**

OMG! It's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it!!!

And YES I DID leave it open for a sequel, even though I said I wouldn't….

I will write a one shot sequel, to tie everything up for everyone.

Well I hope you enjoyed the entire story….

And I know, I will miss it… so much!

It was so much fun to write, but at the same time, I am very relieved that I have finished it.

And I am happy with the way the story went, and I hope everyone else is too!!

Thank you so much for supporting Confusion of a Teenaged Boy.

::Arigatou::

::ciao for now, but not forever::


End file.
